Finally Home
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina Mills leaves a small town and a secret behind when she moves to Boston. With the help of her sister and a young blonde waitress, the brunette is able to start anew and she isn't alone..(Mommy Regina to a mini brunette) SWANQUEEN
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

After spending the majority of the morning job hunting around Boston, Regina Mills makes her way into a small side street diner before sliding herself into a quiet booth near the back to avoid the impending lunch rush. Placing a paper she had purchased down onto the table, the brunette frowns as she begins to rub small circles around her temple with a deep sigh.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

Dropping her hand, Regina lifts her gaze to meet a young blonde's who was stood blocking her view from just about everything within the diner. Seeing a sudden wide eyed look and a small mutter of, 'I will come back in a minute for you to decide', the brunette holds her hand out to prevent the woman from stepping away. "Wait..I will take.." Making a quick scan of the board behind the blonde waitress, Regina continues. "A chicken sub and a coffee, _black_..please"

Biting her lip to prevent a smile at the woman's urgent tone over coffee, the blonde nods. "I will bring it right over.." Moving to leave, the woman pauses then looks over her shoulder. "Oh..and I'm sorry if I interrupted..your quiet moment.."

Watching the young woman leave, the brunette smiles slightly with a small chuckle at the nervous, apologetic display that the blonde had showed.

Bringing the order over within minutes, the curly haired waitress peers over a little at the paper that Regina moves to the side for her meal. "I certainly don't miss those days.." Seeing an raised eyebrow, the blonde's cheeks redden. "Sorry..I just meant.." Gesturing to the paper, she clarifies. "Finding a job.."

"Oh I see.."

"Yeah..I have two jobs so..no more for me"

Intrigued, Regina smirks. "Are you trying to offer me advice?"

Eyes widening, the blonde shakes her head without a word. Smiling at the young woman, the brunette lifts her coffee mug. "So do you have any ideas of where I could find a job?..I'm new to town..last minute plan.."

Biting her lip in thought, the young waitress purses them together. "Well..I could ask my boss..I mean I also work in the bar next door of an evening..maybe I could ask for you in the office?" Shrugging lightly, Emma smiles. "If you want.."

"Really? I mean right now I would take anything so long as the hours are flexible..."

"Are you busy tonight? If not why don't you pop in..it's literally next door to this diner..we could try and arrange something for you.." The blonde suggests.

Frowning for a moment, the brunette then nods. "I'm sure that would be fine..thank you...?"

"Emma.."

Holding her hand out towards the waitress, Regina smiles in awe. "Regina..and I mean it, thank you Emma"

Grinning while accepting and shaking the woman's hand, Emma nods towards the counter. "I better get back..I'll see you at 8?"

"See you at 8"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure? I know I promised a sister night in..I could cancel..but-"

"You need a job and an opportunity has come up. Go for it!" The redhead takes her sister by her shoulders and guides her towards the front door. "I know I told you when you moved here that you are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish..but I also know how independent you are despite everything that's happened..I'm just glad that I can be here and we have a chance to rebuild our relationship.."

"Zelena you make it sound like we were estranged..we never fell out we just..grew apart from the distance of living in separate towns plus..with..you know..it was difficult for me.." Regina explains while taking her sister by the hand. "I am so grateful that you are here and that I don't have to do this completely alone.."

"I always will be sis.."

Giving the woman a quick hug, the brunette steps out the door. "I have my phone so if any emergencies call me okay?"

"Yes I got it! Go!" Shoving the woman out of the way, Zelena smiles and closes the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in through the entrance to the bar, Regina scans the many customers already there even though 8pm is still early for most people to come in for a drink. Clasping her hands together a little nervous at some of the attention she is receiving from a couple of guys in the corner, the brunette quickly steps up to the bar and waits for service. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Regina stiffens and closes her eyes briefly, hoping that it wasn't one of the guys who had stared her down from the moment she set foot on the premises. Taking a deep breath, the brunette turns and visibly relaxes on sight of the blonde.

Grinning, Emma shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "You came..I was just dropping off some empty glasses..I spoke to my boss already and he asked if you could just fill out some paperwork..but it sounds promising..if you know how to work a computer?"

Chuckling, Regina nods. "I know how to work a computer Emma.." Following the blonde who gestures for them to go to the far corner, the brunette sits upon a stool and rests her arms, folded against the table.

Passing some forms across, Emma questions. "Can I get you a drink? I'm on a break so I'm getting one.."

"Just a water thanks.." Glancing towards the paper, Regina begins reading the documents and fills out the sections needed by the time the blonde returns.

"Woah..okay I would say you're hired if you're that fast.." Placing the drinks down, Emma looks surprised to see the woman waiting.

"I don't like to mess about.." The brunette bites her lip in concern over whether it is a good thing or not.

"Oh..well erm-"

"Swan! I need you're help a moment! Sorry I know you're on your break!"

Cringing slightly, the blonde looks apologetic. "That would be the boss..why don't you come meet him?"

"Okay.." Sliding off the stool, Regina takes her drink and begins to follow the woman through the increasing crowds. "Oh and..Swan?"

Breaking out into an embarrassing smile, Emma looks over her shoulder at the brunette. "My last name..so everyone tends to just call me that.."

"Hm...Emma Swan.." Raising an eyebrow, Regina nods. "It suits you"

Reaching the counter, Emma makes her way behind it leaving Regina on the opposite side then begins to serve a few people, nudging Killian on the way. Following her motion, the man looks towards Regina and smiles. "Ah you must be the woman Swan was telling me about, Mr Jones or Killian, you got your papers love?"

Handing the documents over, the brunette looks a little nervous at how the man is staring at her. Realising what he is doing, Killian leans against the bar. "Sorry love I'm just trying to get my head around a woman of your education wanting a job here?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to pursue a career at some point but right now I need stability which means a job so I can pay bills..I just moved here and it's been a struggle" Regina confesses while side glancing Emma who smiles reassuringly.

Looking back to the paper, Killian smiles with a nod. "Okay then Mills..you're hired. You can start next week"

Slightly shocked, the brunette smiles. "Thank you Mr Jones"

"Swan I'll take over the bar why don't you show Miss Mills here around the place?"

Pausing at the pump, Emma frowns as she's supposed to be serving but soon shrugs it off. "Okay. Follow me"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's pretty much everything, although I will be here next week so anything you wanna ask just ask" the blonde informs. "Wow look at the time..that took longer than expected, I've nearly finished my shift"

Checking her watch, Regina nods. "Yes, I must be getting back myself..I still have unpacking to do, that's my weekend taken over with" smiling at the blonde, the brunette briefly places her hand on the young woman's arm. "Thank you Emma..for all your help, you have no idea how much it's helped"

Grinning, Emma then clears her throat awkwardly. "Do you live far? I mean give me 10 minutes and I can walk you?.. _with_ you?"

Going to answer, Regina glances around the slowly dispersing bar. "..yes..okay, I'm only a short walk away.."

"Not a problem.." Nervously tucking a strand of blonde behind her ear, the young woman goes back behind the bar. "I won't be long.."

Coming up to the front, Killian nudges Emma on the elbow after witnessing the brunette's unease at waiting. "Go now love..I'm locking up anyway"

Rubbing his shoulder in thanks, the blonde reaches for her jacket. "See you next week" stepping around the counter, Emma approaches Regina. "Let's go..bye Killian"

Looking across, the brunette gives a small wave to the guy. "Thank you and see you next week"

Watching the pair leave, Killian chuckles to himself with a head shake at how obliviously the pair seem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling down the quiet, empty street, Emma shoves her hands in her jean pockets and kicks a nearby stone out of the way. "So..."

Keeping her hands clasped in front of her, Regina tilts her head curiously. "Have you lived here long?"

"A couple of years..I have moved a lot in the past but I quite like it here..the buzz but also the isolation..like when you're in bed trying to get to sleep and it's dead outside and all you can hear is distant cars and the occasion horn..it's like the city is lived in but it also needs a rest of a night..I know it sounds strange" biting her lip, the blonde follows where the brunette goes.

"It's not strange..I get it. You want your own paradise..but you also don't want to dwell, you want to live. I used to live in a small town in Maine and it was nice for a time but then everybody knew everybody, including their business and it got too much to handle..I want my privacy..to be able to let people in of my own choice"

Pursing her lips, Emma stops for a moment with a playful raised eyebrow. "Is that your fancy way of saying you're a runner?"

Also stopping, Regina crosses her arms against the cold. "If you want to call it that then so be it..but I ran for the right reasons" gesturing towards a building, the brunette begins to walk again. "I'm just here.."

Coming to a halt at the bottom step of a small flight of stairs, Emma watches as the brunette ascends to the top and goes to open the door, only to have it prised open by her sister inside.

"Regina, just in time..I have wine, snacks and you can tell me if this idiot of a guy, _if_ he is one, gave you the job or not"

Dropping her mouth open, the brunette then gives her sister a mini glare and subtly gestures to the blonde stood on the step. Tilting her head to peak behind her sister, Zelena goes wide eyed momentarily. "Oh..sorry..hi, let me guess, the waitress who helped my little sis out?"

Waving slightly, Emma looks nervous. "Yes...hi.."

"Well why don't you come-"

"Mommy!.."

As all three adults look inside the house, a small brunette clutching her blanket under her arm comes into view before rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Mommy home?"

Ignoring all other parties, Regina steps forward, crouching to the girl's level and scoops her up into her arms. "Yes baby, mommy's home"

Letting out a yawn then smile, the girl wraps her arms tightly around the older brunette's neck and rests her head down against her mother's shoulder. "I miss you.."

Chuckling softly, Regina strokes her hair then presses a kiss to her small curls. "I was only gone a couple of hours and you my dear were asleep..but I'll let you in on a secret.." Leaning to the girls ear, the brunette whispers. "I missed you too.."

"Oh Mia, come on munchkin lets get you back to bed, mommy needs to say goodbye to her friend" the redhead approaches the pair and holds her arms out to the girl who immediately switches over to be carried off as she is too tired.

Glancing over to the door, Regina inhales sharply then steps up to the frame, looking down at a staring Emma. "What we just spoke up..she was the reason I did the right thing.."

Blinking as she was staring, the blonde smiles in amazement. "I understand. I will see you next week Regina.." Backing up, Emma turns down the last step then looks back over again. "She looks just like you by the way..she's very lucky to have you.."

Growing slightly teary, Regina nods in thanks then hugs her arms. "See you next week Emma"

 _A/N: cont? ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hearing the bell to the diner ring out yet again on Monday morning, Emma sighs silently as they had just finished a rush of customers. Looking towards the new arrival however, the blonde then smiles upon seeing Regina make her way up to the counter and this time she wasn't alone.

"Hey.."

Smiling back at the young woman, the brunette responds. "Hello Emma"

Approaching the cash register, Emma goes to question about the woman starting her job later that day. "Are you ready for-"

"Can't see mommy..."

Hearing a quiet voice from down low, the blonde watches as Regina lifts her daughter up by scooping her under her arms. Seeing what appeared to be a pout disappear from the small brunette's face, Emma waves at the girl. "Hi.."

Tilting her head up to her mother to check if she can respond as the blonde is a stranger, Mia then smiles and waves back when she sees her mother give a nod then kiss on her forehead. "Hello!"

Looking proud at her daughters actions, Regina then turns back to the blonde behind the counter. "To answer your question, yes. I am ready for later"

Reaching down to a shelf behind the counter, Emma retrieves a pad and colouring pencils before holding them out to the small brunette. "That's good hopefully you can sort out Killian's ridiculous system.."

Noticing what the young waitress does, the brunette nods while Mia takes hold of what she is offered with a grin. "I'll do my best"

"Now what can I get you two?"

Placing her daughter back down to take hold of her hand, Regina quickly looks up to the menu. "I think I'll have what I had last time. Chicken sub and a coffee..then this little madam can have a cheese sandwich with a side of your carrot sticks and an apple juice please"

Face lightening up at the mention of a cheese sandwich, the small brunette then screws up her nose at the mention of carrots causing Emma to chuckle. "No carrots mommy.."

Watching the girl shake her head, the brunette raises an eyebrow.

Giving a coy smile, Mia hugs her mother's arm. "Cucumber? please.."

Chuckling at first, Regina then clears her throat. "Baby they don't do cucumber sticks.."

"It's okay. I've got it" the blonde waitress cuts in with a smile.

"Emma..."

Holding her hand up, Emma shakes her head. "It's fine Regina, go get a booth and I'll bring your order over"

"Thank you" guiding her daughter through the diner, aware that the blonde is watching her every move to see where she sits, the brunette helps Mia onto the chair so she is by the window then sits herself beside the girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Resting the tray down onto the table, Emma hands out the food and drinks while peering over at the small brunette's colouring. "Nice job Mia.."

Smiling up at her, Mia then grows coy. "Thank you.."

"you're welcome"

Sliding the condiments out of the way, Regina then moves the pencils as the girl pauses her work to have her lunch served. Watching curiously, the small brunette then drops her mouth open at the small side plate given to her along with her sandwich. "Mommy look!"

Glancing across, the brunette looks surprised at seeing that the girl has in fact got her cucumber as requested but that it was displayed in a shape of a flower with its base and stem being a lollipop. ".. _Emma_ you didn't have to do that.."

"It's not a big deal really.." Turning her attention to the happy child, the blonde waitress points out. "The lollipop is for after your lunch and if your mom allows it okay?"

Nodding abruptly, Mia swings her legs as she grabs a cucumber stick and bites it. "Thank you Emma"

"If you guys need anything else just call up on the counter as I will be on my break" Emma explains as she places the empty tray under her arm.

"Oh okay" smiling, Regina watches as the woman turns to leave.

Tapping on her mother's arm, Mia points to the blonde waitress. "Sit with us?"

Intrigued by the fact that her daughter has taken a liking to the young woman, the brunette bites her lip. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Pausing mid step, Emma looks over her shoulder.

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Erm.." Looking to see the small brunette look hopeful, the blonde nods not wanting to let the girl down. "Sure just give me a sec.." Heading off, the waitress disposes of her tray then grabs her lunch she had ready. Returning to the booth, she sits herself opposite the pair.

Brushing her hands of the crumbs from her sub, Regina then sips her coffee. "So I have a plan for later but it depends on how flexible Mr Jones is with regards to when we can take our break.."

"He is usually okay with us deciding so long as the works done..what was your plan?"

"If I could maybe take my break at about 7? That way I can go home and put this one to bed" bumping shoulders lightly with her daughter, gaining a giggle from the girl, the brunette continues. "Then come back as my sister will be looking after her"

"That won't be a problem..he will understand you want to spend as much time with your daughter as you can..especially at this age" lifting her cup, the blonde sips at her straw.

"I hope so..." Staring at her mini me, Regina runs a hand through the girls locks with a look of awe as Mia is everything to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having sorted out most of the system correctly to then use properly, Regina checks the time then pushes her chair back to leave the small office situated at the back of the bar. Grabbing her jacket, the brunette then heads down the small corridor and knocks at a side door. Hearing a response, the new employee opens the door and pokes her head around to see Killian sat at his own desk, trying to do a stock take. "Mr Jones? Is it okay if I take my break now?"

Killian looks up and smiles. "Course it is Mills..if you can be back by 8 love.."

Frowning, Regina looks confused. "8? But I'm only entitled to half an hour?"

"Well apparently not tonight..you have until 8. Trust me it's all fine"

Going to question further, the brunette stops remembering that a little girl is waiting for her at home. "Okay..thank you..see you soon" turning and closing the door behind her, Regina heads out front through the busy bar then pauses briefly seeing Emma behind the counter and serving a customer. Quickly going over, the brunette leans across the bar so the blonde can hear her. "Hey..are you not on break yet?"

Spotting the woman, Emma tries not to look awkward. "Not yet...are you off home?"

"Yes I am"

"Say hi to Mia for me" the blonde smiles slightly then takes a few empties off the bar.

Smiling back at how Emma is thinking of her daughter, Regina nods. "I will, see you later _Swan_ "

Laughing lightly, the blonde shakes her head then steps up to another customer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the covers up to her daughters chest, Regina bends down and kisses the sleepy girls head. "I'm sorry you only got one story baby but I'll make it up to you with three at the weekend okay?"

"Yes mommy" quickly looping her arms around her mother's neck as the woman is still bent over, Mia hugs her tightly. "Night mommy..maybe daddy can read story soon.."

Hitching her breath, Regina gulps down a lump and pulls back. Blinking to avoid tears, the brunette strokes her hair. "Sleep my angel..I will see you soon and Auntie Zelena is always here if you need anything"

Curling up, Mia hugs her teddy then falls asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping back into the bar with her mind elsewhere, Regina makes her way towards the back and slumps into her chair once in her office.

"Knock, knock"

Lifting her gaze to see Emma in the doorway, the brunette attempts a smile. "Hi.."

"Hey I saw you come through and I wanted to check everything was okay..you look..stressed.." The blonde admits before walking into the office.

"I..erm..it's nothing..just..family stuff" rubbing her head, Regina clears her throat and manoeuvres herself towards her computer.

"Well if you need to talk just..let me know" Emma offers.

"Thank you.." Fiddling with her hands within her lap, the brunette remains quiet until she frowns. "Emma..did you give me some of your time so I could have longer with Mia tonight?"

Eyes widening, the blonde looks embarrassed. "I..did..yes. It's just I only really need a quick 5 minutes to eat a bar of something and you..you have a daughter who clearly loves you like no tomorrow. She needs you more than I do a break of just sitting on my ass"

Staring at Emma, Regina takes a deep breath. "It's been a long time since someone has actually cared..you didn't have to do that.."

Shrugging, the blonde goes coy. "I wanted to..and now it's a permanent fixture.."

"No! Emma..you've done enough.. _more_ than enough already.."

Smiling, the blonde replies. "It's done..so drop it _Mills_ "

Not being able to hide her smile, Regina rolls her eyes at the comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking home in silence at the end of their shift as the blonde insisted it was on her way home anyway to go with the brunette, Regina hugs her arms against her jacket then speaks. "Mia..asked about her father.."

Realising that the woman is referring to her family problem earlier, Emma nods slowly and bites her lip. "And I'm guessing it's a sore subject..."

"More than" glancing down to the pavement, the brunette gives a shaky breath. "He's not dead or anything..he's in jail.."

"Oh.."

"For..hurting me.."

Stopping suddenly, the blonde takes the woman's arm and forces her to also stop before looking at her seriously. "Regina, what did he do?"

Hearing a hint of anger in the young waitress' voice, Regina appears conflicted. "It's a long story..one preferably shared with a few bottles of wine..but all you need to know now as my friend, is that I'm okay"

Despite sounding uncertain herself, Emma agrees. "..Okay.."

Watching the blonde drop her hand from her arm, the brunette continues walking up towards her building then pauses at the step. "I will see you tomorrow to start all over again..although I did enjoy it tonight. As crazy as it sounds I like to be kept busy and knowing that I am on my way to providing for Mia again..it's a good start and-" being cut off by Emma's sudden movement at pulling her into a hug, Regina stops speechless then gradually hugs back. "Emma?"

Moving back, the blonde goes red. "Sorry..I just..I can't get out my head what may have happened with you and..yeah..I just did that.."

Looking away awkwardly as it's the first proper contact with someone other than her sister, the brunette mutters. "You don't have to apologise.."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Regina"

Smiling once more, Regina nods. "Goodnight Emma. Get home safe"

Heading down the path, Emma mentally kicks herself for being an idiot then shoves her hands into her pockets as she walks home not realising that the brunette is still stood watching her until she is no longer in sight.

 _A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story. There will be more Zelena next chapter and maybe that talk with a few bottles of wine for our leading ladies?_


	3. Chapter 3

_More shyness on the way! Hope you enjoy whoever is reading this.._

 **Chapter 3**

Soon enough the weekend had arrived and Regina had now completed a month at her new job. Strolling into the kitchen to prepare breakfast, the brunette gives a yawn as she sets the coffee maker on. Of course Mia was an early riser like her mother but there were limits and so Regina always took the advantage of being able to get up first and insure everything would be prepared for her little girl for that day. After sorting out breakfast and pouring a mug of coffee, the brunette leans against the kitchen counter in deep thought.

"Well something's obviously on your mind..or should I say someone?"

Blinking, Regina raises an eyebrow over at her sister who had appeared in the doorway. "Ever the mature one..."

"Hey!" Hearing the sarcasm, Zelena makes her way over and pours herself a coffee before standing beside the brunette. "I..I've been worrying about you.."

Hearing the sincerity in the redheads voice, the brunette glances across with a frown. "Worried? Why?"

"Because believe it or not I know you sis. You have done such a great job with Mia but I can't help but wonder if you're putting on a brave face..and keeping it bottled up is never good..I..I heard what Mia keeps asking and you keep avoiding the answer.."

"She's too young to understand. I'm not going to burden my child with information that she doesn't get it or what could upset her.."

"I get that but you need to tell her something..she's smarter than you think. Takes after her aunt" winking, Zelena smiles briefly then drapes her coffee free arm around the woman's shoulders. "Seriously. I just wish you were open about how you feel..I wish you would talk to someone. It all happened so quickly, you just uprooted yourself and moved here as the solution but it doesn't change what happened.."

Sighing, Regina looks to her mug, growing quiet. "I know that...and..I have someone to talk to.."

"Hm...Emma?"

"I may have told her a little about my past..she noticed I was..not myself one evening and questioned me on it..said if I needed to talk she was there.." The brunette explains before looking towards her sister again.

Smirking a little, the redhead becomes curious. "And what exactly did you say to that?"

"That it would be best for me to explain over alcohol and lots of it..."

Laughing, Zelena shakes her head. "Oh my dear sister..you aren't going to leave her hanging are you? Why don't you call her and ask to meet tonight?"

"If only it was that simple or are you forgetting your pint sized niece upstairs?" Rolling her eyes, Regina places her now empty mug down and crosses her arms.

"I didn't I-"

"I'm here mommy!" Sliding into view at the doorway, Mia grins and then waves.

Smiling on sight of her daughter, the brunette then unhooks her arms and holds them out in wait. Running over, the small girl jumps up and latches on as Regina securely wraps her arms around her daughter and kisses her head. "Good morning pumpkin"

Resting her head down to get comfy, Mia responds. "Morning mommy.."

Clearing her throat, Zelena looks down to the girl and pokes her side playfully, making her squirm.

"Morning Lena.."

"Morning Mia moo..your mother and I were just discussing if you would like to spend tonight with me?"

"We were?" Raising an eyebrow confused, the brunette looks over.

"Yes we were because you have a call to make..because you are going out tonight. Tell her Mia..mommy needs a rest doesn't she? To make friends?" Zelena grins knowing that roping Mia in will be very difficult for her sister to say no.

Nodding against her mother, the girl then peers up. "Yes mommy. You work a lot"

Feeling guilty at that statement, Regina kisses her head again. "I love you baby.." Giving the girl a quick hug, the brunette then watches as Mia reaches over for Zelena instead and passes her over. "Fine you both win. I'm going to call Emma.."

Gasping dramatically, Mia grins. "Mommy calling Emma?!"

Frowning, Zelena looks between the pair. "Mia why are you so excited?"

"I like Emma. She's funny and mommy goes all funny around her" the girl explains.

Eyes widening, Regina gulps slightly. "I do not!.." Witnessing the accusing stare from her sister, the brunette bites her lip. "We may have..shared a..few lunches..together. Mia included.."

Squeezing her niece, the redhead grins wickedly. "Oh this is getting interesting!"

Giggling, Mia nods along then watches as her mother leaves the kitchen to make the very important call.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on the bottom step of the small staircase, Regina rests herself against the banister while listening to the ringing tone sound through the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

Hitching her breath at a response, the brunette sits up. "Hello Emma.."

 _"Regina? Hey..everything okay?"_

"Yes..dear everything's fine..I just..I was calling to see.." Quietly sighing and mentally kicking herself, Regina starts over. "Are you free tonight?"

 _"Tonight?"_

Hearing the uncertainty in the blonde's voice, the brunette bites her lip. "Of course..it's Saturday..and calling on the same day to see if you're free is ridiculous. Sorry that I disturbed you..enjoy your weekend"

 _"Wait..what? No! I'm free..I am really ..totally free..I just..never mind"_

"You just what? Honestly Emma if you have plans, I don't want you to cancel or anything.."

 _"No I just..I didn't expect you to ask..me that. I know you said before about meeting up but I just thought you were being polite as you already see me on a daily basis..aren't you sick of my face already?"_

Chuckling lightly, Regina begins to twirl the phone wire around her finger. "No I'm not. I was actually holding you to your offer of a talk? And I know for a fact I suggested alcohol so..."

 _"Regina of course you can talk to me. Anytime but yes that sounds like a very wise plan"_

"Right. The only problem is that..I have no idea where we should go..It would be nice just us.." Realising what she said, the brunette clears her throat awkwardly. "I meant..to be able to talk in private..but my place is pretty full with..a sister and a child.."

 _"Why don't you come over to my place? I'm not far from you so you can get to Mia easily if needed.."_

Smiling at how the blonde is still thinking of her daughters interests, Regina nods to herself. "Sounds..perfect. I shall bring the alcohol.."

 _"Why don't you come over say 7? I'll get us a take out to soak up the wine"_

"Yes okay. 7 it is.." Grinning like a fool, the brunette glances over to see her sister and daughter standing in the doorway earwigging with matching grins. Trying to turn herself away slightly embarrassed, Regina then looks down at a tug on her sleeve.

Stepping up to her mother, Mia giggles then calls out. "Hi Emma!"

Playfully swatting her away, the brunette shakes her head in disbelief before hearing the blonde on the line laugh.

 _"Hey kid!.."_

"Sorry. Anyway..I shall see you at 7"

 _"Yes. I'll text you my address. See you then"_

Placing the phone down, Regina takes a breath then raises an eyebrow to her nearby daughter before launching at her and attacking her with tickles, causing the child to laugh hysterically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite wearing a coat over the top of her clothing, Regina smooths herself down as she stands in front of an apartment door then knocks quickly before she loses her nerve. Hearing footsteps approach, the brunette watches as the door is pulled open revealing a smiling blonde.

"Hey, come in.."

Stepping inside, the brunette waits until Emma closes the door behind her then holds up a bag containing drinks. "Considering we work in a bar, I actually didn't know what you like so..there's red, white, beer and cider"

Taking the bag, the blonde grins. "You didn't have to do that I would have gone with anything you brought. Takeouts already here so..if you want to make yourself comfy, I will dish up"

Removing her coat and hanging it up on the stand, Regina subtly straightens her deep purple dress. "Why don't I pour us a drink?"

"Sure.." Heading over to the kitchen, prompting the brunette to follow, Emma begins serving the food. "I'll take a beer for now..maybe wine later"

Laughing lightly as she follows where the blonde points for glasses and a bottle opener, the brunette flips the top of a beer and pours herself a wine. "Taking what I said literally.."

"Hey if you need to talk, I am quite willing to sit and drink if it helps"

Shaking her head with a smile, Regina takes the drinks through to the living room and sets them on the small table by the window before sitting herself down.

Bringing the plates through, the blonde also sits down. "Sorry it's not like a proper dining table..even with two jobs this is all I can afford.."

"That does not matter. Emma you should be proud of yourself..so you haven't got a big house or a flash car..money cannot buy you everything besides which, you haven't given up..most people would just run to their parents begging for money or I don't know con their way into it..you work yourself to the bone. You're independent and strong..I'm glad to have a friend like you"

"Yeah..well I have no parents to run to, but you're right about not giving up..I always believe that when the time is right better things will come along..until then we just have to play our part and get on with it" Emma explains before tucking into her food. "Besides I thought tonight was about you not me, stop dodging the bullet woman!"

Holding her hands up in a mock surrender, the brunette smiles then joins the woman in eating.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming to join the brunette on the couch with a tray of drinks, Emma sits down then looks across. "So..."

Realising where they are at, Regina downs the rest of her drink then leans forward to grab a cider bottle. "I think I need another drink first..as you may run a mile..after I tell you or actually kick me out as this is your place.."

Sensing the woman's nerves, the blonde takes her arm to calm her. "I'm sure I won't..besides its in the past right? I'm interested in you now.."

Looking shocked, the brunette stares. "Interested in me?"

"No..I didn't mean..I..I just meant that..from what I know of you now..I like..I mean in a friend" closing her eyes briefly at how idiotic she is acting, Emma then looks away.

Biting her lip, Regina then swigs on her bottle then blurts out. "Emma..I'm married.."

Glancing back over, the blonde twists her body to face the woman properly while grabbing for her beer bottle. "Married?..oh..wait to the guy in jail?"

Nodding slowly, the brunette quickly drinks some more. "Yes. Long story cut short..we got married..and as always it changes people..sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse..can you guess mine?"

"What happened? What did _he_ do?" Emma looks concerned.

"First it was just the comments then he kept trying to pull me down with him. If he was in a bad mood or angry..I had to be too..then..I got pregnant..and it took a turn.." Feeling her hand shake against the bottle, Regina quickly finishes it off.

Watching carefully, the blonde waits for the brunette to continue instead of goading her on the subject.

"He..got violent..and.." Looking down, the brunette takes a breath. "I let him..even though I knew I had a baby to think of.."

"You were scared.."

"I was scared of being alone..that's no excuse!"

Taking the drink from her, Emma grabs Regina's hand. "Okay listen to me..what you went through was horrible and I really wish I knew you back then because I would have kicked his ass but it's over with..yes you might have nightmares and you may be constantly thinking what could have been but it doesn't matter. None of it matters. Mia does and she is here, safe and loved. Stop blaming yourself. None of this was your fault"

"She won't stop asking about him..she's got it into her head that she will see him soon and I just don't know what to say..I've filed for divorce which has been granted considering the situation but..I don't want her hurt" the brunette squeezes the blonde's hand tightly finding some comfort as she reaches for another drink again.

"Has Mia ever met him?"

"Unfortunately..he wasn't supposed to..it was nearly a year ago..he was for some unknown reason let out on bail and he came straight to us..blurting out who he was and that he wanted to know her. Mia of course loved the attention but she was too little to know any different. Since then she has never forgotten about him"

Subconsciously running her thumb across the woman's hand, Emma looks sad. "She needs to know Regina. I know she is young but..she needs to understand..if God forbid she ever saw him again..she needs to know not to trust him. You are more than enough"

"I know I do..i.." Looking over, Regina bites her lip. "Could..would you be there?..when I tell her? She is kinda obsessed with you right now. She won't stop asking when is she going to see you again and when is our next lunch..I think she would cope better with you there so if she hated me she has a friend.."

"Well I'm honoured that she wants to see me..she's a great kid and honestly I don't think I could have her or you not be a part of my life now..of course I'll be there. I told you Regina if you need me for anything.." Taking her drink again, the blonde sips then sighs. "Okay I think we have had enough downplay for one night. Unless you need to be home, how about a film? I have popcorn in the cupboard?"

Smiling at the woman's cheeky grin, the brunette nods. Going to stand, the blonde looks down to their hands causing Regina to let go embarrassed. "I'll be right back.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You seriously didn't have to do this.."

Rolling her eyes, the blonde wraps an arm around the woman's waist from behind as she stumbles slightly. "As if i was going to let you walk home alone and intoxicated.."

"Yes but now I'm gonna worry about you getting home..alone and intoxicated" the brunette replies while raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be fine I know these streets better than you.." Leading Regina up the step, Emma waits until the woman is able to open the door before bidding goodnight. Stopping her, the brunette smiles then kisses the blonde's cheek.

"Thank you. For everything..you're literally the best.."

Recovering from the woman's action, the blonde sniggers. "No but I don't mind hearing you say it..

Patting her lightly on the chest, the brunette turns to the door. "Emma..come inside please.."

Looking a little wide eyed, Emma chokes out. "What?"

"I'm not having you walk home..like this..sleep on the couch. Please?" Glancing over her shoulder, Regina pouts.

"You really have had enough to drink haven't you.." Seeing the woman's pout grow bigger, the blonde sighs. "Okay. Fine" following inside, Emma watches as the brunette shrugs her coat off then heels.

"I'll get you a pillow and blanket.." Gesturing towards the living room, the brunette then disappears to retrieve the items then makes her way through, passing them over to the blonde. "Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and I also apologise if madam wakes early and ends up waking you..she's an early bird"

Smiling, Emma shakes her head while settling herself down. "Not a problem. Goodnight Regina"

Without a thought, Regina leans across and kisses her cheek again. "Goodnight Emma" backing up, the brunette turns towards the stairs and ascends up to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Easter! Ps. There may be a SwanQueen moment finally at the end of this chapter ;)_

 **Chapter 4**

Having stood and watched intently at her sleeping mother, Mia purses her lips wondering why. Her mother was always up before her but here she was sleeping soundly. Knowing that her sister had returned at some point last night, Zelena had left early that morning for her usual Sunday run. Slowly smiling to herself, Mia turns on her heel and walks out the room then stomps lightly down the stairs with the intention of showing her mother when she finally wakes that she could do things on her own. Entering the kitchen, the small girl goes into the bottom cupboard to retrieve a foot stool that she had seen used frequently by her mother when needing something from the top cupboard and stands carefully onto it before reaching for a bowl for some cereal. After managing to get what she needs, Mia toddles up to the fridge and lifts the heavy milk bottle to carry over to the counter. Wobbling slightly, the small girl loses her grip as the bottle is too cold and slippery for her little hands causing it to plummet to the floor. Gasping, Mia goes wide eyed.

"What are you doing kid?"

Lifting her gaze towards the blonde stood in the doorway, the small girl bites down on her pout as her eyes get teary.

"Woah woah! No! It's okay.." Rushing over, Emma takes Mia's hand and moves her out of the way of the mess. "It's just an accident Mia"

Giving a little sniffle the girl nods then watches as the blonde begins to clean up. "See all gone?"

Wiping her face, Mia let's out a small smile. "Thank you Emma.."

Smiling back, Emma strokes the girls hair. "It's okay kid" hearing a throat clear, the blonde and small girl both look towards the curious brunette stood with her arms crossed.

"What's going on in here?"

Feeling Mia slowly slip behind her leg through guilt, the blonde merely smiles. "We were making breakfast"

Frowning, Regina drops her arms from her defensive manner. "..oh?.."

"Yeah..but then I had a clumsy moment and now there's no milk..."

Tilting her head up with her own frown towards the blonde, Mia bites her lip.

"I see..."

"So..breakfast at the diner? On me?"

Waving her hand, Regina shakes her head. "That's not necessary..besides I will just give Zelena a call she can get some milk on her way back"

"Oh..okay.." Stepping away from the small girl, Emma smiles slightly then moves past the brunette, feeling a little rejected as she had offered breakfast.

Sharing a look with her daughter, Regina then follows the blonde out to find the woman folding up her blanket on the couch and reaching for her jacket. "Emma?"

"Yeah?" Looking over, Emma pulls her jacket on.

"You're not staying? For breakfast? I thought that was what-"

"No. I mean I was but I remembered I have to go meet Killian later and I'm still in last nights clothes so.."

Confused, Regina questions. "But it's Sunday?"

"Yeah..it's not work related..well it is and isn't.." The blonde explains while shoving her hands in her jean pockets.

Biting her lip, the brunette comes to a conclusion without sounding too disappointed. "So you're going on a date with him.."

"No. Not a date. Definitely not a date. Besides he's not who I'm interested in" Emma blurts out before going coy.

Looking down with a shy smile of her own, Regina nods. "Yes you may have said something similar last night.."

"Oh you remember that huh? _Great_ "

Chuckling, the brunette lifts her head to look at the blonde. "I pretty much remember everything..I'm one of those lucky people who can drink but then have no sign of a hangover.."

"I noticed by the way you looked this morning" eyes widening at how she is just blurting everything out this morning, Emma stops talking.

Suddenly self conscious, Regina runs a hand through her hair. "I think someone's still drunk and by the way, thank you for..helping Mia this morning and covering for her"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde bites her lip. "Covering for her?"

Nodding, the brunette smirks. "She dropped the milk..I saw it in her face when you owned up to it"

"Yeah..well she got a little upset.."

"But you dealt with it when you shouldn't have to so thank you and for last night..I feel as though a weight has been lifted"

"Anytime, I mean it" Emma replies seriously. "If it ever all gets too much? Just call me and we can go out or something..I've got your back. Both of you"

Watching as the blonde makes her way towards the front door, Regina follows then moves back as the door opens from the outside and her sister comes strolling in. Pausing, Zelena looks between the pair noticing Emma in last nights now crinkled clothes and her sister in her robe. Smirking, the redhead moves past them. "Good night was it?"

Ignoring her sisters embarrassing question, the brunette gestures at the blonde to go towards the door then steps out onto the front step, hugging her arms across her chest to keep her robe in place. "Sorry about her.."

Shrugging, Emma smiles. "It's okay..I could see how this looks.."

"Yeah well..she should know I wouldn't..think lightly on the matter since.."

Leaning forward, the blonde reminds her to reassure her. "In the past" feeling brave, Emma then kisses the brunette's cheek as the woman had done last night then stands back. "Talk to you later.."

Nodding slowly from shock, Regina gives a wave then turns back inside leaning herself against the door once closed. Sighing, the brunette then looks up to see Zelena stood opposite with a smile on her face. "Well?"

Huffing lightly, the brunette throws her hands up. "Okay so you're right! You win..I want more than.." Pausing, Regina blurts out. "I should have kissed her.."

"Yes you should sis.."

Glaring at how Zelena is finding it all humorous, the brunette pushes herself off the door then walks around the woman to see to her daughter who is sat eating toast thanks to her auntie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preparing herself for work the following day, Regina looks through her mirror on her vanity to find Zelena stood in the doorway with a smile. "Okay seriously you haven't stopped smiling at me since yesterday. What is going on?"

"Nothing... _yet._ How comes you didn't go to the diner for lunch today?"

Slipping her heels on, the brunette tousles her hair. "Because I got a message to be in work earlier than normal..why?"

Shrugging, Zelena replies. "Just wondered.."

Frowning, Regina looks in her mirror again to apply her lipstick then turns to the door. "Mia!"

Appearing beside her auntie, Mia looks up. "Yes mommy?"

"I've got to go to work now baby, you'll be okay with Zelena and if she misbehaves, put her on the naughty step!"

Giggling, the small girl nods seriously then steps over to hug her mother. Lifting her up quick, Regina kisses her head and cheek then chuckles as she wipes the lipstick marks from her daughters face. "Love you pumpkin"

"Love you mommy" Mia smiles as she is placed back down.

"See you both later" taking her jacket, the brunette shifts past them and heads towards the stairs to go down and out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pushing the door open to the bar, Regina scans the empty building before spotting Killian stacking glasses behind the bar. "Good afternoon Killian..is everything okay? I got your message.."

"Hello love, yes take a seat there's something I just need to discuss with you"

Gulping slightly, the brunette sits herself upon a stool then clasps her hands together. "Am I about to be fired?"

"What? God no!" Killian shakes her head then leans against the counter to look at her. "Just needed to inform you of some changes that are going to happen..you see..tonight, tonight is going to be my last shift.."

Eyes widening, Regina blinks. "You're leaving? But you run this place?"

"Not anymore..I came to a decision yesterday regarding who should take the new post, who has been here the longest and deserves it.."

Taking a guess, Regina tries not to smile. "Emma.."

"Yes. I think she's capable but obviously you needed to know of the change and I was hoping that you could help her with the transition..I spoke to her yesterday when we met up and she's..panicked" Killian cringes at the response he got. "I know she can do it but I don't think she believes in herself.."

"I'll talk to her, it's fine.."

Nodding in thanks, the soon to be former boss continues with his stacking. Sliding off the stool, Regina makes her way out back towards her office to find Emma already sat in there. "Hi boss lady"

Looking across with a conflicted gaze, the blonde pouts. Walking over, the brunette abandons her jacket on the side and kneels in front of her. "Hey you can do this.."

"I've never been in charge of anything.."

"That may be so but I've seen you give your orders and besides Killian wouldn't have passed it on to you if he didn't think you could do it. You're not alone in this okay?"

Nodding, Emma reaches over and hugs the brunette tightly. Surprised by the action, Regina hugs back and gently pats her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you check the numbers here and whatever you're running low on place an order in here and remember to always get a bulk load to cover your back.."

Sat in the big boss's chair, Emma nods understanding as Killian shows her the ropes. "Got it."

Rubbing her shoulder, Killian smiles. "Yes you do love. Now pack up and go home" moving from behind the desk, the former boss leaves the office.

Staring at all the papers, the blonde sighs before hearing a ping sound from her phone. Raising an eyebrow at an unfamiliar number, Emma opens the message to find it voice activated.

 _"Okay so you're right! You win..I want more than..I should have kissed her.."_

"Emma, do you need-" pausing in the doorway at hearing her own voice, Regina goes wide eyed.

Looking up to meet the woman's stare also shocked, the blonde blinks speechless.

"I..that..you wasn't suppose to.." Sighing, the brunette knows who was to blame and grips the door handle still frozen to the spot.

Clearing her throat, Emma gestures to her phone. "Is that..was that..about me?" Slightly looking hopeful, the blonde stares at the woman before her.

"erm...well.."

Noticing the sad look within the brunette's eyes, the blonde's stands and nods. "I get it..you probably didn't mean it and just said it to get Zelena off your back..so she would stop-"

"I'm scared"

Remaining quiet, Emma frowns in conflict over whether she should approach her or not.

Taking a deep breath, Regina looks at her. "I'm scared..I.. _did_ mean it. I just..like I told you I haven't..attempted to move on since..and I also have Mia to think about I..i don't want her to get hurt..I-"

"You don't want to get hurt again.." Walking slowly up to the brunette, Emma stops just before her. "I'm not going to hurt you..either you. I promise. Especially the way you got hurt in the past..I would _never_ do that"

"I know you wouldn't..I'm sorry I'm just being..stupid"

Hesitantly taking hold of Regina's hand, the blonde shakes her head. "You could never be stupid"

Glancing down towards their hands, the brunette moulds them together and grips lightly before looking back at Emma adoringly. "Emma?..can I.."

Closing the gap herself, the blonde presses her lips gently onto Regina's in a soft kiss. Kissing back, the brunette feels the loss of Emma's hand as the blonde moves her own to take hold of the woman's face, prompting the brunette to hold onto the blonde's waist.

Strolling down the corridor all ready to leave, Killian comes to a halt beside his old office and raises an eyebrow between the small crack of the open door, seeing the pair in their embrace. Scoffing, he shakes his head and continues walking. "About bloody time.."

 _A/N: I know they got together quick but it's not gonna be smooth sailing!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Stirring in bed the next morning, Regina raises an eyebrow to find a small body pressed firmly against her. A rather shivering small body. Sitting up sharply, the brunette looks down towards her sleepy daughter who appeared to be attempting to sleep and runs a hand across her forehead. Wincing to herself, Regina lifts the girl carefully onto her lap, prompting Mia to cuddle into her chest. "Hey baby..we're a little poorly today aren't we?"

Simply nodding, the girl lets out a sniffle and curls up more. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, the brunette holds onto her feeling rather guilty. It was Emma's first day as boss and she had promised the woman before their somewhat intimate moment that she wasn't going to be alone but there was no way she would leave her little girl like this. Biting her lip, Regina shifts herself over and gently places Mia onto her bed who reluctantly lets go. "Stay here pumpkin. I'm going to get you some medicine okay?"

Pouting a little, the small girl clings to her mother's pillow. Running her hand through the girls locks, the brunette leaves the room and makes her way to the kitchen to get some water and some medicine before calling Emma. Leaning against the counter, Regina takes a nervous breath as the pair had yet to speak since their kiss last night. When they had pulled apart, their actions dropped back to their usual shyness and they walked home in silence.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey..it's me.." The brunette sighs quietly.

 _"Oh..hi.."_

"Listen, I'm so sorry to do this to you but..I can't come into work later..Mia's sick" rubbing her head, Regina then taps her hand on the surface.

 _"It's okay..Mia comes first. I hope she's better soon"_

"Thanks..Emma you're going to do great"

 _"Yeah.."_

Hearing the blonde chuckle nervously, the brunette looks down. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

 _"Hopefully..see you then"_

Placing the phone down, Regina turns back to the door and takes the items needed up to her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying on top of the bed in her casual baggy top and leggings, Regina watches intently as Mia sleeps soundly while she lightly strokes her hair.

"Hello?.."

Hearing a whisper, the brunette looks towards the door to see her sister in the doorway. "Hey.."

"She feeling any better?" The redhead enters the room and sits on the edge of the end.

"Her temperatures gone down and she's been asleep for almost two hours..she was also able to have some soup so we shall see.."

Nodding, Zelena places a hand on her sisters arm spotting the worry in her eyes. "Shes strong..like you.."

Smiling slightly, Regina pauses her movements then sits up. "Can I ask you something?"

Raising an eyebrow intrigued, the redhead nods. "Go on.."

"Are you...are you busy tonight?"

"Well considering I was supposed to be looking after that little munchkin, no I'm not why?"

Biting her lip, the brunette looks hopeful. "Could you..maybe..go to the bar and..check on Emma? I'll give you some money for a drink"

Chuckling quietly, Zelena smirks. "Checking on your girlfriend huh?"

"No!" Hitting her sisters arm playfully, Regina goes red. "That's not..she's not..well maybe we..kissed thanks to you and your message"

"Oh she got that!" Grinning, the redhead watches her sister squirm. "And you kissed?!"

"Sssh.." The brunette scowls her before checking on her still sleeping daughter. "Yes..listen today was her first day as boss and she was nervous..I just want to make sure, please?"

Dramatically sighing, Zelena stands. "If I must..forced out by my sister to go drinking.."

Rolling her eyes, Regina gets up and goes to her bag passing a couple of bills over before hugging the woman. "You know I am grateful for everything you've done don't you?"

Hugging back, the redhead smiles. "Of course sis..just take care of my niece okay? Love you"

"Love you too" releasing her grip, Regina watches her sister leave her room to get ready for the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way into the bar, Zelena walks straight up to the counter with a frown at seeing the blonde serving. "What are you doing behind the bar? Aren't you supposed to have an office?"

Glancing up from the pump, Emma attempts a smile. "That would be true..your Regina's sister right?"

Nodding, the redhead smiles. "Zelena. It's nice to properly meet you Emma.."

"Yeah, you too.." The blonde serves the drink then moves over to the next customer.

"So, why are you not out back?"

"Because I had two of my bartenders call sick and there is no one else" Passing over another drink, Emma then stands before the redhead. "You want a drink?"

"I was going to but..if you want I could help?" Zelena gestures to behind the bar.

"You know how to serve?"

"Yes. Cocktails as well.."

Lifting the hatch for the woman to walk behind, the blonde looks towards the redhead. "Are you sure you're okay doing this? I mean you came for a night out and you end up working.."

Beginning to serve, Zelena nods. "I didn't come for a night out..Regina asked me to check on you" winking, the redhead moves down the bar.

Raising an eyebrow, Emma watches intrigued. "Oh.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing down the stairs having heard the front door go, Regina crosses her arms at seeing her sister appear. "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

Zelena smirks as she steps in. "I was working..helping Emma and speaking of..." Glancing over her shoulder, the redhead moves out the way of the door to reveal the blonde.

Eyes widening slightly, the brunette hitches her breath at seeing the woman then tries to hug herself realising how she is dressed. "Emma.."

"Hey.." Smiling, the blonde steps in and closes the door behind her. "Your sister was a real life saver tonight so..thank you for getting her to _check_ on me"

"Oh.." Looking down, Regina bites her lip.

Watching the pair, Zelena fakes a yawn. "Anyway.. I'm going to bed..because work makes you tired! Goodnight!" Disappearing upstairs quick, the redhead gives one last look over the banister.

Looking back to Emma, the brunette suddenly frowns. "How was my sister a life saver?"

"I didn't want to concern you but when you phoned this morning, I already had two people call sick..so I've been behind the bar myself all night.."

"Oh Emma I'm sorry.." Appearing apologetic, Regina gestures towards the kitchen.

Following her through, the blonde shrugs. "It can't be helped. Mia was sick, you couldn't leave her. If I had known and you came to work I would have sent you straight home"

Smiling a little, the brunette goes to the fridge and holds out a beer bottle. Chuckling slightly, Emma accepts. "How is she doing?"

"Better. Her temperature has finally settled..managed to give her a bath and put her to bed about 8 and she hasn't stirred since..so I'm going to just wait up for a while.." Taking a bottle of water for herself, Regina then sits up on a stool.

Sliding herself onto the stool beside the brunette, the blonde places her bottle down on the surface. "Mind if I sit with you for a while then?"

"Not at all.." Smiling a little, Regina looks at her. "About last night.."

"Already forgotten.."

Frowning, the brunette looks confused. "Forgotten? You..want to forget it happened?"

"Honestly? No.." Emma confesses while glancing back.

"Neither do I..I was just going to say that..I hope you were aware that it wasn't just a..well a kiss..I would like it to mean something.."

Turning on her stool so that their knees rest against one another, the blonde leans forward slightly smiling. "It definitely meant something"

Watching as Emma places a hand gently on her thigh, Regina rests hers on top before lifting the woman's hand to link their fingers. "You know I might need to try it again because I'm having trouble remembering if it happened or not.."

Smirking, the blonde squeezes her hand before leaning further in until they are inches apart. "Go on then.."

Pulling at the woman's hand, prompting Emma to take hold of her waist, the brunette kisses her deeply while bringing her hands up to around the blonde's neck, clasping them together tightly so she doesn't fall off the stool. Kissing back, Emma slides her hands around Regina's waist then mumbles. "Maybe we should move this somewhere else.."

Merely nodding into the kiss, the brunette however refuses to let go of the blonde. Finding no other way, Emma carefully climbs off the stool then lift Regina up still with a tight grip around her waist. Managing to carry her into the living room, the blonde goes to put her down but stumbles as the brunette pushes her gently backwards so the pair end up on the couch with Regina sat firmly on top of Emma.

Pulling back in need of air, the blonde breathes heavily. "I think we need to stop.."

Dropping her arms, Regina looks a little dejected.

"I just meant that..I don't want you to feel like you have to rush anything..but this..this is great"

Pouting, the brunette feeling a little daring, runs her hands up the woman's arms. "So..you don't want to make out with me?"

Gulping slightly, Emma nods abruptly. "Oh I do.."

"Well then shut up and kiss me"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Being able to follow her usual routine the next morning thanks to her daughters full nights sleep, Regina ties her robe at her waist and quietly steps downstairs, making a quick diversion to the living room on the way. Peering from behind the couch, the brunette glances down towards the sleeping form spread across the two seater. Smiling to herself on last night's events, Regina then makes her way towards the kitchen to begin breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Pecking the woman's lips a final time, Emma pulls back and takes hold of the brunette's arms, lowering them from her neck. "Okay I need to go home..like now. It's getting late"_

 _Sniggering, Regina shakes her head and cups the blonde's face within her hands. "Do you really think I'm going to let you out that door at this time by yourself?"_

 _"I thought you might say that.." Smiling at the concern, Emma briefly leans into the woman's touch then moves to stand off the couch._

 _"Emma Swan, sit back down right now"_

 _Chuckling, the blonde peers over her shoulder at the brunette still sat on the couch with a rather threatening glare on her face. "I'm sleeping on the couch again aren't I?"_

 _Smirking in triumph, Regina nods then stands to retrieve a blanket and pillow. "Yes. Unless you want to share with me and a certain little madam upstairs?"_

 _"No I don't want to scare her while she's sick.."_

 _Staring in awe, the brunette leans forward and kisses the blonde softly. "I'll be right back.."_

 _Nodding, Emma lays herself on the couch to wait after removing her boots._

 _Returning shortly after, Regina stops upon seeing the blonde already fast asleep with a smile on her face. Stepping forward quietly, the brunette kneels beside her and carefully lifts Emma's head to place the pillow down, gaining an incoherent mumble in return. Covering the woman over with a blanket, Regina then quickly kisses her head before exiting out the living room and upstairs to bed._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finishing off at the stove, Regina turns around hearing footsteps then bites her lip upon seeing her sister with a wide awake Mia in her arms. "Good morning you two.."

"Morning sis.." Placing the small brunette on her special stool at the counter, Zelena then sits beside her.

"Mommy.." Holding her arms out for a hug, Mia smiles as the older brunette bends down and wraps her arms around her tightly.

"I see you're feeling better today baby.."

"Yes mommy. Thank you for looking after me" the girl squeezes tightly then pulls back to reach for her juice.

"Your welcome. Anything for my little girl right?" Regina winks then begins to serve up the pancakes she had made. "Will you excuse me a moment. I need to go and see how our guest is.."

Frowning, the redhead looks to Mia who also looks confused. "Guest?" Realising, Zelena drops her mouth open. "Ooh! She's still here!"

"Who is Lena?"

Turning towards the small questioning girl, the redhead grins. "Emma"

"Emma's here?!" Clapping, Mia attempts to climb down her stool but is stopped by her aunt who lifts her up and puts her down before the girl is hurrying out the kitchen.

Having stepped into the living room and seeing the blonde beginning to wake, Regina smiles and makes her way over. "Good morning Emma"

Squinting slightly, Emma screws her nose at the light then peers up seeing the brunette before smiling herself. "Please tell me last night wasn't a dream.."

"Well you're still here aren't you?" Taking the blanket and draping it over the opposite seat, Regina perches herself on the edge of the couch. "I'm both sorry and thankful for your understanding about sleeping on the couch.."

Waving a hand as she sits up with a yawn, Emma replies. "No worries. Like I said I wouldn't want to surprise Mia before you had a chance to speak with her..that is _if_ you do..if you want to keep this merely a friendship for now in her presence that is completely fine.."

Reaching across and taking the blonde's hand, the brunette presses a light kiss on her palm. "Thank you and..honestly? I'm not sure..Mia likes you but..if this didn't work out..I don't want her to be confused..or hurt"

"I can understand your fear of it not working out..but like I said before I promise you I will not hurt you or Mia, especially how you've been hurt in the past..I..I care for you too much to let that happen" the blonde explains with a genuine gaze.

"Then I guess-"

"Emma!"

Both women look towards the small brunette rushing into the room then stop before the couch. Smiling at the girl, Emma holds her spare hand out for a high five as Regina still held her other one. "Hey kid.."

Grinning at the reaction, Mia hits her hand lightly and automatically climbs up the couch. "Did you sleep here?" Biting her lip, the girl notices that her mother has the woman's hand in a firm grip.

"Yeah I did..is that okay?"

"Yes but.." Looking towards her mother, Mia pouts. "Mommy could give better than the couch.."

Biting her lip to prevent a laugh, the blonde nods in an agreement while giving the older brunette a playful smile. "That is true but I heard a certain little girl was poorly so I didn't want to intrude on mommy time"

Letting out a smile, the small brunette leans over and hugs Emma in thanks. Surprised, the blonde peers over the girls shoulder towards Regina before wrapping her arm around Mia and hugging back. "Kid what's this for?"

Giggling, Mia responds. "I like you"

"Well that's good to know because I like you too..and your mother.."

Moving back from the hug but slowly sliding herself into the woman's lap, the girl looks up. "You do? You like my mommy?"

Noticing Regina grow slightly shy, Emma nods firmly. "I do."

Clearing her throat, the older brunette shifts closer to the pair but remains holding the blonde's hand. "Mia..I'm not promising, _we're_ not promising that it will work but, if Emma and I were to..see each other..would that be okay with you?"

Biting her lip in thought, Mia nods with a grin then frowns. "But daddy?"

Briefly glancing towards the blonde who had felt her stiffen at the mention of her ex husband, Regina takes a silent breath. "Baby you're not going to..he's not part of our lives anymore. I know it's hard to understand but..he just..isnt.."

Looking down sadly, the girl looks conflicted. "..no more daddy..does he not want me no more?"

Finally letting go of Emma's hand, the brunette scoops her daughter up and off the woman's lap and onto her own. "Pumpkin that is not the reason believe me but..when..we decided to no longer be together..it was difficult..and not very nice.." Realising she needs to tell the girl the truth, Regina pauses for a moment before taking Mia's hands. "Mia, your daddy..wasn't a very nice man..and he wasn't..good to me which is why we needed to leave because I didn't want you hurt.."

Trying to get her little head around what is being said, Mia pouts before confirming her thoughts. "Daddy..hurt mommy?"

Running a hand through her daughter's hair, the brunette replies. "Sort of..but I'm okay. I have you and Zelena-"

"And Emma!" Pointing frantically at the blonde, the small girl grins.

"Too right.." Playfully bumping Regina on the shoulder, Emma smiles.

Letting out a nervous chuckle, the brunette kisses her daughters head. "Just like you baby, you have all of us.."

Crossing her arms fiercely, Mia glares a little too much like her mother. "Don't _need_ daddy!"

Sniggering, the blonde shares a look of awe with Regina then stands with a wince. "Please tell me there's coffee?"

Cringing a little noticing Emma's pain, the brunette nods before also standing and setting Mia down. "Of course.."

"Mommy, Emma can sleep with me tonight" the girl requests while looking at the pair.

"Oh gee thanks kid but I need to get home..after some coffee"

"Oh.." Drawing patterns with her foot on the carpet, Mia looks down.

Feeling guilty, the blonde crouches down to the girls level and takes her hand. "I tell you what..as I've stayed here a couple of times already, how about next weekend, you and mommy come and stay with me? If it's okay with your mommy.."

Watching as two sets of eyes glance up at her with a pleading gaze, Regina simply smiles then nods. Grinning, Mia hugs Emma quick then runs out the room to tell her auntie. Rising to her feet, the blonde feels the brunette's arms slip around her waist as they draw close together.

"Are you sure dear? It's one thing to agree to dating a single mother but taking on the child too..."

"I told you, I like Mia she's adorable..she is definitely a mini version of you and yes I am sure. I don't want you to have to kick your sister out of her own home or ask her to look after Mia when we can take her" stroking a strand of dark hair behind the woman's ear, Emma pecks her on the nose.

Screwing her nose up slightly, Regina replies. "It won't really be a date then..and I thought that was what we were doing"

"It will be, Mia goes to bed early then we can continue the night..talking or anything you want" the blonde explains with a smile.

"Okay then. I look forward to it and I'm pretty sure my daughter is too" chuckling, the brunette leans up and kisses the blonde quickly on the lips. "But first..coffee"

Nodding in answer, Emma pouts as she is then lead out of the living room and towards the kitchen. "Yes. Coffee please"

 _A/N: next up the date night/weekend with some info on Mia and how she came about!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Standing at Emma's front door with an overnight bag in one hand and a excited child swinging on her other hand, Regina laughs down at the girl while waiting for the blonde to answer. "Mia you're going to make yourself dizzy...you're making me dizzy!"

Coming to a stop with a final swing of her foot, the small brunette grins then stands tall while looking to the door. "I'm happy mommy"

"Good, I'm glad baby" Leaning over to kiss the girls crown, the older brunette then turns towards the door as it opens.

"Hey you two, sorry I was just finishing up on...well..you'll see" Emma smiles and gestures for them to come inside.

Stepping inside, Regina places their bag down then smiles proudly as Mia let's her hand go and walks up to the blonde holding up a bottle of juice. "For you! Mommy wouldn't let me get an adult drink"

Biting her lip, the blonde chuckles and takes the bottle. "Thank you Mia, we will work on mommy okay?"

Nodding, the girl looks around as Regina steps up to Emma and whispers. "Don't worry the adult drink is in the bag..so-" hearing her daughter gasp, the brunette frowns then raises an eyebrow at the frozen statue of the girl is stood before them. "Mia?" Heading over, Regina eyes widen upon the sight. Opening her mouth to speak, the brunette struggles to find the words.

Appearing nervous, the blonde shoves her hands in her Jean pockets before moving to stand beside the shocked woman. "Well..you wanted it to be a date so..I improvised..and.."

"Its..I..." Taking in the laid out table with a polished floor and fairy lights circulating the room, Regina then glances over towards Emma and reaches to take a hand to reassure the woman. "It's beautiful.."

"It's nothing big.."

"To me it is..believe me Emma..this is..I never got this with.." Subtly looking towards her daughter, the brunette stops. "You know.."

Trying not to look angry, the blonde pulls the woman close to her and wraps her arm around the brunette from behind. "That's all about to change.." Smiling briefly, Emma kisses Regina on her temple then moves away. "Go make yourself comfy. Mia if you go into the room on you're right you also have a surprise"

Looking to her mother for permission, the small girl grins and runs down the small corridor towards the room on the right to find a small bed made with pink and purple colours and a fair sized white unicorn teddy sat on top. Grabbing at it, Mia runs back out and holds it up for both women to see. "A unicorn!"

Nudging Emma, Regina playfully scolds her then turns to her daughter. "What do you say?"

Without any words, the girl crashes into the blonde's legs and hugs her tightly. Stroking her head, the blonde smiles down at her. "You're welcome"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beginning to put the dishes away after dinner, Emma looks over towards the two brunette's who are helping with the table. Watching her mother smoothing the tablecloth down, Mia bounces slightly on her feet. "Bedtime now?"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks shocked that her daughter is eager to go to bed. "Erm..yes.."

"Okay!" Grabbing at her mother's hand, the small brunette tugs gently. "Come look mommy, see my bed then a story"

Following her daughter into the room in which the girl will be staying, the brunette watches in awe as Mia shows her the bed with her pink and purple covers.

Chuckling from her view at how demanding the small girl is, Emma leans against the kitchen counter with a soft sigh. Poking her head out of the door, Mia looks over to the blonde. "Emma coming to tuck me in too?"

Taken aback, the blonde clears her throat feeling a small lump and nods before heading towards the door and in, finding Regina already sat on the bed waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following the brunette out of the room after Mia managed to persuade the women for two stories, one from each, Emma watches as Regina sits down quietly on the couch before retrieving a wine bottle and two glasses then joining the woman on the couch. "Everything okay?"

Running a hand through her hair, the brunette curls her feet under herself and turns to face the blonde. "Yes..I was just thinking about Mia.."

Pouring a glass of wine, Emma passes it over. "What about Mia?"

Taking a sip, Regina leans against the back of the couch then rests her head upon her free hand. "How..I could have lost her.."

Stroking her arm, the blonde shakes her head. "I told you..it's not your fault any of it..you were scared.."

"I know but when she was born..it was..difficult..I was..alone"

Frowning, Emma questions. "What do you mean alone?"

Looking sad at the memory, Regina gives a small sniffle. "I was at home alone when I went into labour..and what happened that night determined what I knew I had to do. _Leave_ "

Not wanting to pressure her, the blonde waits for her to continue. Taking a breath, the brunette bites her lip. "My waters broke and so..I called him. Only..he's response was, he was out and to give him a call when his _son_ was born then hung up. He was determined that she was to be a boy as girls are weak. So I called for an ambulance but it was too late I needed to push so..I had her in the bath..although I was petrified..I knew in that moment I was all she had..and the same went for me so..I guess adrenaline kicked in because I saw her head and that was it..got her out" scoffing, Regina rolls her eyes. "Then the ambulance arrived.." Glancing up towards Emma, the brunette smiles to reassure her noticing the woman staring at her teary.

"You..you had to go through that alone.."

"Yes and yes it still haunts me to this day but then I look at her and how she is and that it was also the day I got out.. _we_ got out" letting out a teary smile, the brunette drinks some more of her wine. "I'm okay Emma. I promise"

"Well if you ever have any more, I'm there okay?" The blonde quickly wipes her tears and also drinks her wine.

Laughing lightly, Regina shakes her head. "Considering you need a man to do that I don't think that it will be happening as I'm with you.."

Shrugging, Emma smiles then leans forward to peck the woman's lips. "Thank you...for telling me"

"I trust you..and I'm glad I can tell someone..just as I hope you can talk to me about anything.." The brunette confesses while lowering her hand from her head and reaching for the blonde's hand.

Linking their fingers on touch, the blonde stares at Regina as they share a moment of quiet and enjoy each other's company while drinking their wine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After deciding to watch a film to wind down, the two women found themselves curled up together on the couch with Regina cuddled into Emma's side, arm draped across the blonde's waist and head rested upon the woman's head. Covering her mouth to hide a yawn, the brunette side glances towards Emma who bites her lip to hide a smile having seen Regina yawn.

"Time for bed for you.."

Sitting up, the brunette goes coy. "Sorry..I just..I was up early..I'm always up early.."

"Well your chambers await" smiling, the blonde stands to turn off the TV and take the empty wine bottle and glasses back to the kitchen.

Watching intently, Regina also stands and waits by the corridor. Strolling up to the woman, Emma then grins and kisses her softly. "Goodnight.."

Completely confused, the brunette drops her mouth open then watches as the blonde begins rearranging the cushions on the couch. "Erm..Emma what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed?" Pausing, the blonde looks over.

"Okay I know you slept on my couch but that doesn't mean you have to be kicked out your own bedroom to sleep on _your_ couch..there were circumstances when you came..that and we were just friends and didn't really know each other but now we..are closer..i just.." Struggling to find the words, Regina huffs frustrated then whines. "Just come to bed Emma!"

Starting to laugh, Emma places the cushion she was holding back down then walks up to the woman. "Only if you're sure..I know it's just sleeping but I don't want to pressure you with anything.."

Grabbing the blonde's hand, the brunette rolls her eyes with a sigh and pulls her towards the bedroom. Entering the room, Regina let's go of the blonde's hand and lifts the bag she had brought with her.

"You can use the bathroom first" Emma smiles while getting her pyjamas out.

Nodding a little, the brunette disappears for a moment before returning in her silk matching navy set, shirt and bottoms. Taking her turn in the bathroom, the blonde changes into a tank top and shorts then emerges out to door to find Regina sat on the edge of the bed.

Giving a shy smile, the brunette speaks. "I...didn't know which side of the bed you slept on.."

"I don't mind. Oh did you want a light on or not?" Looking a little nervous, Emma awaits a reply before she moves from her spot.

Standing and stepping around the bed before climbing under the covers, Regina shakes her head. "I don't need one on unless you do?"

"No I love the dark" grinning, the blonde turns the light out then climbs in next to the woman and lays down.

Biting her lip for a moment, the brunette then curls onto her side facing the woman before shifting closer and cuddling in at Emma's open arm invitation.

Kissing Regina's head, the blonde smiles to herself as she closes her eyes and gives the woman a small squeeze. "Goodnight Regina"

Also smiling, the brunette rests her head down and presses a small kiss to Emma's chin before closing her eyes to go to sleep. "Goodnight Emma"


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm thinking of ending this story as not a lot of people seem to be reading. I will round it off to chapter 10!_

 **Chapter 8**

Hearing a small amount of giggles as her alarm clock, Emma opens her eyes slowly to find Mia sat upon her sleepy mother's lap. Noticing the blonde looking over, the girl flops down against Regina's chest with another giggle. "I told you mommy's better than the couch!"

Letting out a chuckle, Emma pushes herself up into a sitting position beside the older brunette then smiles as the woman leans across and kisses her cheek. "Hi"

"Hey yourself..and you!" Reaching over and tickling Mia, the blonde grins as the girl screws her face up in laughter.

"Baby why don't you go and get ready for breakfast" Regina runs a hand through the girls small curls then taps her on the nose. "But no touching the milk!"

Biting her lip with a nod, Mia scrambles down off the bed and toddles out the room.

Shaking her head with a smile, the brunette then looks over to find Emma staring at her. "What?"

Quietly, the blonde blurts out her confession. "I could get used to this.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina smirks in a teasing manner. "Oh really?"

Glancing down, Emma nods slowly. "Well you know I've never had a real family and I've always been independent..being on my own but..having you here with Mia..makes me realise how lonely I was..just going to my two jobs then coming back here to an empty place.."

Taking hold of both her hands, the brunette tilts her head down to meet the blonde's eyes. "I'm here now. How can I not be? You have been so amazing not just to me but to my daughter and not a lot of people would do that. You don't need to be alone anymore"

Giving a small smile, Emma lifts her head. "How can anyone not want a Mia in their life?"

Resting her head against the blonde's shoulder, Regina also smiles. "Coming from the woman who has been more of a parent in the past couple of months than the girls own father"

"His loss is my gain" grinning, Emma kisses the woman's head then shifts herself out of bed. "Time for breakfast!"

Watching the blonde adoringly, the brunette rises and follows the woman out the door. Walking down the small corridor, Emma heads towards the kitchen then stops at seeing Mia looking at her with wide eyes while shaking slightly. Frowning concerned, the blonde briefly glances towards the girl's mother who had moved herself towards the couch before crouching down to the smaller brunette. "Mia? You okay little bean?"

Shaking her head abruptly, the girl bites on her lip as she grows teary then sniffles. "I...I didn't..drop the milk..."

Raising an eyebrow, Emma nods then takes her hand. "What did happen to make you upset?"

Trailing her free hand down to her crossed legs, Mia let's her lip tremble. "I'm sorry..I..couldn't get..the handles too high..and I..couldn't..hold it.."

Realising, the blonde smiles and swipes her thumb across the girls cheek to disperse of a tear. "Oh that's okay. Come on let's get mommy and I'll make breakfast"

"No..you help me.."

Looking to the girls pleading eyes, Emma clears her throat. "Okay come on.." Standing to her feet, the blonde gestures for the girl to go to her room before heading towards the living room. "Hey are you okay to wait for breakfast? I'll make some in a sec, Mia wants to show me something and..yeah I know I should have told her to wait till after breakfast but she likes me at the moment..I'm going with it"

Chuckling, Regina nods then climbs up to her knees on the couch as the blonde goes to leave. "Emma?"

Turning back round, Emma smiles upon seeing the brunette beckon her back then take hold of her shorts string to pull her down for a kiss. Kissing back, the blonde then pecks her lips and moves back. "Not complaining but..why?"

"Because I..like you a lot.."

"I like you a lot too" giving a cheeky grin, Emma then heads towards Mia's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letting the curiosity get the best of her, Regina stands and slowly walks up to the bedroom door in which her daughter and the blonde are in to peek inside. As Emma found the girl trying her hardest to get out of her wet bottoms, she quickly goes over, then crouches down and encourages the girl to lean on her while she helps slip the girls pyjama bottoms off, clean up and a fresh pair on. "All done"

Throwing her arms around the woman's neck, Mia hugs her tightly. "Sorry Emma"

Rubbing the girls back then lifting her up as she stands, the blonde smiles. "Nothing to be sorry for okay kid? Just let me know if you need the bathroom and I will open the door for you"

Nodding, Mia buries herself into Emma with a smile.

Having witnessed the whole interaction, Regina grows teary as she smiles then meets both blonde and brunette's eyes as Emma goes to carry the smaller brunette out the room. Seeing her mother, Mia lifts her head and gulps. "Mommy I didn't mean to..I-"

Stopping the girl from panicking, the brunette steps forward and kisses her head. "I know. I'm not angry baby it's okay"

"She couldn't reach the handle..so technically it's my fault as my place isn't as child friendly as I thought." Emma explains, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't worry about it..these things happen" Regina rubs her arm then smiles again at how her daughter continues to hug into the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as the two women loved spending the weekend together, they both knew it couldn't last and soon found themselves back in work. Standing at the cash register behind the bar, Emma scans a list she had made before looking towards the brunette who appears from out the back. "Hey I've got an order to be placed..I think I may need to have a word with some of the staff as certain beverages are running low rather quick. Clearly they are giving more of a measure than they should"

Leaning over the bar and taking the list, Regina smiles. "On it dear"

Smiling back, Emma checks the register before moving to unlock the bar door ready for her staff to arrive. "I think it may be a quiet night tonight which normally I would say is a bad thing but today it is a good thing as the diner was so busy earlier, I'm knackered already"

"Do you still need to work at the diner? Surely now you're in charge here, it brings more money in?"

"Oh it does but I was barely scraping it before..so I need to start saving up.." The blonde explains as she walks with the brunette down the small corridor towards their offices.

"I know that feeling..I'm starting to feel like I'm taking my sister for granted..and imposing. She has even met a guy and she can't even bring him back to her own place because there is a sister and child here" Regina heads into Emma's office with her then slumps down on the chair opposite the woman's desk.

Watching in concern, the blonde bites her lip. "Not wanting to impose or anything but..what about your divorce? Surely he should be giving you some compensation? Or child support?"

Rubbing her head, the brunette cringes. "Compensation maybe but it's still all processing..child support? I'm not..exactly entitled.."

Frowning, Emma sits down on her chair and looks across. "Okay I don't get it.."

"Like I told you before he..was expecting a son and when I packed up and left when she was born, he said that he didn't want anything to do with her and so..for me, it was a win, win to keep him away..and I..didn't put him on the birth certificate..even though he changed his mind when he turned up on bail that day.." Appearing conflicted, Regina sighs. "It's all very complicated.."

"So he gives you nothing for Mia and yet he expects to now be her father after turning her away..I am so glad that I never met him.." The blonde glares annoyed and huffs.

"If I had put him on the birth certificate-"

"This is _not_ your fault. He wasn't even there for the birth so he has no right!"

Reaching across the desk, the brunette takes hold of Emma's hand to calm her down. Not being able to help but smile at the woman's affection, the blonde takes a deep breath then runs her thumb along Regina's knuckles. Hearing a throat clear awkwardly, both women spring apart with a coy smile then turn towards the door to see the new bartender who is to take Emma's old job.

"Hi..sorry..I didn't know that-"

Standing up, the blonde grins. "Hey Ruby it's fine..ready to start?"

"If it gets me away from the diner? That would be yes! Even if the diner is next door.." The tall brunette smiles.

"Come on Granny isn't that bad.."

"Easy for you to say Em, she's not your Granny!"

Laughing, Emma moves around the desk as Regina stands. "Give me a sec Ruby and I'll show you around the place.."

Nodding, the former waitress smirks towards the fellow brunette then leaves the office. Turning to face the blonde, Regina raises an eyebrow. "She's a feisty little thing isn't she?"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I can hear?" The blonde looks intrigued.

Sniggering, the brunette shakes her head but crosses her arms. "No. I mean there's her..tall and really putting it out there with whatever that is she thinks she's wearing or there's a single mom over here who you have seen a couple of times? Dating?..what exactly are we?"

Reading between the lines at the woman's insercurites as Regina steps closer, Emma slowly reaches her hand out, resting it upon the brunette's hip while stroking her cheek with her free hand. "I think that although dating is probably the right term, we have also flown by the getting to know one another stage of it..so if I had to guess, I would say we were in a relationship"

Giving a coy smile, the brunette bites her lip which prompts the blonde to kiss her while tightening her hold on the woman. Kissing back, Regina trails her hands up to hold onto Emma's arms then pulls back quickly. "We need to stop"

Screwing her nose in confusion, the blonde steps back, letting go completely. "Huh?"

"Well one, need I remind you that you have a new staff member waiting outside for a tour and two, after that little declaration there, I would want to take _this_ further.." Gesturing between them, Regina smirks.

Eyes widening slightly as they have yet to be intimate with one another, Emma gulps and blinks. "Oh boy.." Snapping back to reality, the blonde hits the brunette's arm playfully. "Regina! Now I _really_ can't focus.."

Chuckling, the brunette quickly pecks her lips then makes a move to leave for her own office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing up the steps to the house on her break, Regina walks inside and heads straight upstairs to find Mia already in her pyjamas, sat on her bed waiting for a story.

"Mommy when is Emma coming back?"

Playfully glaring, the brunette quickly slides onto the bed next to her daughter and wraps an arm around her small shoulders. "Hi Mia, you know mommy's here too?"

Giggling while covering her mouth, the small brunette curls up to her. "I know mommy and I love you"

"I love you too baby" kissing her head, Regina begins the story while side glancing her sister appearing in the doorway. Finishing the book, the brunette passes it over to the tired girl. "Why don't you look at the pictures again while I speak with Lena?"

Nodding, Mia takes the book and lays back against her pillow. Standing up, Regina motions for her sister to follow her into the corridor.

Concerned, Zelena follows then stops in front of her sister. "Hey everything okay sis?"

Clasping her hands awkwardly, the brunette bites her lip. "Would it be okay if..I..stayed at Emma's tonight? I promise I will be back in the morning before you need to be anywhere"

Raising an eyebrow, the redhead smirks. "Staying _alone_ at the girlfriends place..hm..."

Hearing her teasing tone, Regina pouts then slaps her arm. "Zelena I'm serious! We may..be at that stage..okay so please? I promise you I will give you all of the weekend for you to have that guy over, who need I remind, you have yet to tell me about or give a name!"

Grinning, Zelena nods. "Of course go have fun. I know it's a big step so don't worry about Mia just enjoy yourself"

Hugging her sister quickly, the brunette disappears back into her daughters room to also inform the girl that her mother would be back in the morning as she was seeing Emma. Something which the girl did not protest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Packing up the office with a small yawn at the end of the night, Emma turns all the lights off and grabs her jacket before heading out front to the bar to insure everything had been done. Feeling a pair of arms circling her from behind, the blonde grins to herself as she then feels a chin rest upon her shoulder and a voice spoken in her ear.

"Fancy some company tonight?"

Turning around, Emma stares down at her girlfriend then cups her face with a look of awe. "I would love to" kissing her softly, the blonde then clasps the woman's hand as they head out the door and lock up.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for your responses! I do have a couple of ideas that I could add it would be a bit angsty but will show how strong they are together!_

 **Chapter 9**

Standing within the long corridor to which the blonde's apartment was in, Regina watched slightly intrigued as Emma cursed her way through opening her front door after the brunette had constantly taunted her on what to expect on their walk there. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, smirk clearly shown across her face and a raised eyebrow, Regina was then surprised at the quick motion Emma displayed once opening the front door and pulling her inside before closing the door firmly behind her.

Without any words or warning, the playful brunette found herself pinned against the door with a grinning blonde staring back at her before attacking Regina's lips in a desperate manner which only encouraged the brunette to take it further by shoving the woman back and continued to do so until they ended up in Emma's bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Starting to wake, Regina moves herself closer to Emma, if it were actually possible as her arm was draped over the blonde's waist with her head on the woman's shoulder and her leg currently entwined within both of Emma's, then smiles to herself sleepily as the blonde also tightens her grip before opening her eyes and peering down at the brunette beside her. "Good morning"

Slowly grinning at the realisation, the blonde replies. "Good morning..wait.." Lifting the covers, Emma smirks. "Yup definitely a good morning..as it wasn't a dream"

Letting out a soft giggle while burying her face into the woman, Regina lightly slaps her arm. "Of course it wasn't a dream"

Kissing the brunette's head, the blonde then frowns feeling the woman sigh against her before asking for her concerned. "Regina?"

"Was..I okay?.."

"What?" Blinking in disbelief, Emma lifts Regina's chin up to face her still with a frown on her face, prompting the brunette to get teary. "Hey..you were amazing..perfect even..where has all this come from?"

Glancing away, Regina responds shakily with one word. "Him.."

"He never deserved you. I want to say that I wish you never met him but then we wouldn't have Mia.."

Looking back up, the brunette smiles a little. "We?"

"Oh...I..well...yeah?" The blonde bites her lip wondering whether she should have kept quiet.

Leaning up and kissing the woman meaningfully, Regina then nuzzles their noses together. "I like the sound of that..me, you and Mia.."

Grinning, Emma nods. "Me too"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After numerous attempts to leave the blonde's apartment, Regina finally manages to make it through the front door to her sisters place, while being greeted by her mini me as soon as she steps through.

"Mommy!"

Managing to catch the girl in time as Mia wraps her arms and legs around her mother into a bear hug, the brunette smiles and kisses her head. "Hi my baby"

"Oh the wonderer returns..." Smirking from the kitchen doorway, Zelena winks.

Playfully glaring as Mia is there, Regina then carries her daughter into the kitchen before setting her on a stool and reaching for the coffee pot.

Strolling up to her sister in a teasing mood, the redhead whispers so the smaller brunette doesn't hear. "Well if you're in desperate need of caffeine I would say someone didn't get much sleep last night?"

Biting her lip to hide a coy smile, the brunette bumps her sisters shoulder then moves around the kitchen counter. "I'm just quickly going to change.."

Sniggering, Zelena nods then sits beside her niece who offers her some of her toast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Changing into a fresh set of clothes, Regina turns towards her vanity to see her phone alight. Lifting the device she sighs upon seeing an unknown number call yet again. For the past couple of days this number had called and truth be told, the brunette didn't pick up in case it was _him_. Taking a deep breath, Regina answers quickly then listens to the person on the other end. Eyes widening, the brunette clenches her jaw to hold her anger at bay. "You have _got_ to be kidding me.." Hearing the voice once again, Regina shakes her head then hangs up not wanting to hear anymore before heading back downstairs. Pausing in the kitchen doorway, the brunette composes herself then steps in automatically taking some toast off her daughters plate earning a grin from the child.

"So...how did it go..."

Glancing across to her sister in a slight daze, Regina responds. "..what?...oh..yes it was..thanks for looking after Mia"

Frowning, Zelena looks concerned then decides to change the subject just in case.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allowing Mia to go up to her room, Regina bites her lip and takes her phone. "Zelena if you want to see your guy friend tonight why don't you give him a call..I'm staying in with Mia!.."

Hearing her sister shout out, the brunette rolls her eyes.

"But what about work?!"

"I'm not going in..I've got a headache coming on..." Receiving no reply, Regina sits upon her bed in her room and calls Emma.

 _"Hey..couldn't wait until later?"_

"No. I'm just ringing to say I won't be in work later, I'm sorry but..I have..a headache..migraine and I'm finding it hard to focus so it wouldn't be good for me to be in front of a computer.." Rubbing her forehead, the brunette sighs quietly.

 _"Oh..okay..I guess I'll..."_

Hearing the woman go quiet, Regina frowns once she hears the blonde once again.

 _"I..Regina did I do something wrong?..or you know last night-"_

"Shocking to know not everything is about that Emma. Or you, so-"

 _"Well I guess I just got my answer..sorry for whatever it was and..call me when you're ready to come back"_

Looking down realising she has snapped at the wrong person, the brunette gulps back a lump. "Emma..I..I'm sorry..it wasn't anything you've done believe me i just..its.." Biting her lip getting teary, Regina sniffles. "..I don't know what to do.."

 _"What do you mean you don't know what to do? With us?"_

Bringing her knees up to lean against her headboard, the brunette's voice breaks. "No..you're one thing I'm sure of. I got a call..about Mia's father.."

 _"What about him? Does he want to see Mia? Regina what's going on?!"_

Hearing the panic and concern in the blonde's own voice, Regina rubs her temple. "Emma he's out. He got parole for good behaviour..what if he comes here? He knows where Zelena lives and he's bound to suss that I'm here.."

 _"Okay..it's going to be okay, just wait there..pack a bag, I'm coming over"_

Frowning, the brunette goes to question. "Wait Emma-" realising the woman has already hung up, Regina looks around her room wondering what to do before proceeding with what Emma said for her to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Barging through the front door, Emma rushes through to the stairs, briefly glancing towards Zelena who appears frowning in the doorway at hearing the front door go. Making her way up and into the brunette's room, the blonde pauses at the foot of the bed to find the woman sat hugging her knees with an abandoned, half packed, case beside her. "Regina?"

Looking across from her position, Regina quickly stands. "Emma what are you doing? What about work?"

"You're really asking me about work when my family is in trouble?" Emma raises an eyebrow then takes hold of the case. "This should do.."

"Emma please tell me what you're doing? I'm freaking out as it is"

"You and Mia are going to stay with me for a bit until we sort out where he is or what he is planning"

Shaking her head, the brunette takes hold of her hand appreciating what she is doing. "I can't leave my sister to handle it..he's dangerous and I don't want to run..I want to face up to it all but..Mia.." Fearing for her daughter, she stares at the blonde.

Thinking it over while stroking Regina's hand, noticing that the woman is slightly shaky, the blonde then shoves her spare hand into her pocket and holds a key out. "Tell Zelena to pack a bag and take Mia to my place. We will stay here in case he shows. I won't let him hurt you and he _won't_ get to Mia"

Letting go of Emma's hand, the brunette moves forward and hugs the blonde, clinging to the woman's back while calming herself.

 _A/N: it won't be that bad..:)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Reluctantly handing the keys over to her sister after explaining the whole situation, Regina looks down towards her daughter who was stood beside her aunt, holding her hand with a confused expression on her little face. Biting her lip, the brunette crouches down in front of the girl then smiles. "Hey baby you're going to go and stay at Emma's for a little while okay with Aunt Zelena.."

Screwing up her nose, Mia questions. "And..Emma?"

"No Mia, Emma will be staying here with me..we need to sort out some important work and..we cannot be distracted..which with you baby girl would be a problem as you're so cute" pinching the smaller brunette's nose while playfully smiling, the older brunette then glances over her shoulder feeling Emma's hand rest upon it.

"We will come for you soon, promise Mia" the blonde cuts in.

"And I will be there the whole time pumpkin. Plus we will call mommy before bed" Zelena also joins in while squeezing the girls hand for reassurance.

Nodding slowly while looking up to her aunt, Mia then looks to her mother again and holds her arms out. Pulling the girl into a tight hug, Regina smothers her in kisses then moves back, clearing her throat from a lump. Watching warily, the small girl then looks across and holds her arms up to Emma, causing another smile to leave her mother's lips at the action. Grinning, the blonde lifts Mia up and rubs her back before whispering. "If you check in my second draw by my bed in my room there may be some chocolate and your room is exactly the same as before. It's yours"

As the girl giggles both sisters raise an eyebrow as they watch Emma place the small brunette back down. Going back to her aunt, Mia takes her teddy and follows the woman out, leaving just in time as Regina gets teary and turns towards the blonde who wraps her in a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on a stool in the kitchen, Regina sighs as she listens to the cop she is speaking with on the phone. Watching concerned, Emma reaches in the fridge for wine and beer then passes the brunette a glass as a couple of questions are fired.

"Why can you not tell me where he is?! You were the ones who let him out early! Surely he's on some probation period and needs to give you an address in which he is staying to check in with his parole officer?!"

Sliding on the stool beside the frustrated woman, the blonde rubs her back as Regina huffs annoyed and hangs up before reaching for her wine glass. "They won't tell me anything. I could be in danger here. _Mia_ could be in danger but they don't care, they rather have a child's life hanging over them!"

"What if we try and find him ourselves? Do you know of any relatives or friends?"

Waving a hand half heartedly, the brunette sighs. "His parents and a sister who are all a complete bunch of idiots. They won't tell me anything"

Turning inwards to face the irritated woman, Emma takes hold of her by her shoulders, forcing Regina to look at her. "Okay listen to me, I know this is annoying and right now you're really angry but the main thing is that Mia is safe. He has no idea about me or where I live so let's just take a moment and calm down..please.."

Watching the worry take over the blonde's gaze, the brunette nods and leans forward to rest her head against the woman's with a deep breath. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I just don't want him to take over my life again"

Reaching up to stroke a strand of dark hair behind the brunette's ear, Emma smiles. "I love seeing all sides of you. I get to know you more..and right now momma bear is winning"

Chuckling, Regina rubs their noses together then pecks the blonde's lip before moving back. "Maybe we should think about some dinner?"

"I'll call for a takeout, I'm gonna call up the bar anyway to check on things. I actually left Ruby in charge..she's done it many times at the diner" running her hands up and down the brunette's arms subconsciously, Emma then stands from her stool and grabs the phone.

Watching intrigued, Regina takes in the sight before her, revelling on how lucky she has become given her past history and how now she just might stand a chance at a real family for her and Mia. Hearing the doorbell ring, the brunette reluctantly trails her eyes away from the blonde and walks out of the kitchen to answer the door. Pulling it open, Regina's eyes widen into a glare. " _You_ have got some nerve..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After settling in at Emma's apartment, Zelena pulls out a pillow and blanket onto the couch as she didn't feel comfortable or that it was her place to sleep in the bedroom. "Pumpkin you better have your pyjamas on!" Heading down the small corridor, the redhead pokes her head into the girls still purple and pink room to find it empty. Frowning, Zelena looks around. "Mia?"

"Yes Lena?"

Hearing a distant response, the redhead continues to look confused as she follows the voice to Emma's bedroom, finding the girl propped up in the middle of the giant bed and the covers pulled up to her lap, unicorn sat beside her. Making her way up to the bed, Zelena sits on the edge. "Hey pumpkin what are doing in here? This is Emma's bed, you have your own"

Shaking her head, Mia grips the covers. "No mommy and no Emma..so I sleep here"

"Okay..I guess she won't mind"

"No she loves me" grinning, the small brunette giggles.

Laughing lightly, the redhead strokes her hair. "How can anyone not?"

Nodding, Mia continues. "Emma does because she lowered the handle.."

"Now you have lost me..lowered the handle?"

Pointing out the door, the girl smiles. "Bathroom..last time I couldn't reach..and I..I went in my pyjamas..Emma changed me..and she fixed the door"

"Oh..that was kind of her. You like Emma don't you?" Zelena smiles then slides onto of the bed to sit beside her niece, wrapping her arm around the girl into a hug.

Nodding against her aunt, Mia yawns. "And mommy does. A lot. I want them together forever"

Scoffing slightly, the redhead bites her lip. "I wouldn't be surprised..now it's time for sleep little lady"

Laying down properly, the girl tucks her unicorn under her arm and closes her eyes with a smile on her face. Zelena smiles to herself watching then kisses her head goodnight before leaving the room to head to bed herself, knowing it was best to go now as she won't be sleeping much through worry of her little sister.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clutching at the door handle, Regina takes a breath at the man stood before her. "What do you want?"

Glaring back, the guy huffs. "I'm not here to get revenge or anything if that it what you are thinking. I just want to see my daughter"

"No. You gave up that right the minute you laid a hand on me while I was pregnant!"

Having ended her call to work, Emma comes rushing out having heard raised voices and quickly stands beside Regina with an angry expression while trying to edge her way slowly in front of the brunette for protection. "You are _not_ welcome here"

Frowning, the man looks towards his ex wife. "Who is this? Never met her before"

"That's because I wasn't in a relationship with her before. Now I am. I'm happy, Mia is happy and that is all I'm concerned about. I don't care what you want or need, you're not getting it" the brunette replies.

Feeling a little awkward, the man nods. "I'm happy for you. Seriously I did a lot of thinking inside and my behaviour towards you was unforgivable but please don't take this opportunity away from Mia. I..I met someone..well was writing to someone on the inside and we got close.."

Rolling her eyes, Regina briefly looks to Emma then back to her ex husband. "What has _that_ got to do with me or Mia?"

"She's pregnant. Which means Mia has a brother or sister on the way..don't let her grow up not knowing. Not like you and Zelena did"

"Unbelievable.." Sighing, the brunette rubs her head.

"Do you knock her about too?" Emma blurts out too angry over the fact that he's turned up, then looks towards the brunette who takes her arm to calm her.

Looking remorseful, the man shakes his head. "If you don't want Mia to see me that's fine..just let her see her sibling?"

Biting her lip, Regina watches warily. "I'll think about it...now if you don't mind, some of us have things to do"

Nodding, her ex backs up and turns to leave as Emma closes the door with a slight force. Turning around, the blonde then looks conflicted. "What now?"

"I have no idea..but-" looking towards the phone that rings, Regina answers then smiles at the voice.

 _"Mommy! Lena forgot to ring you goodnight!"_

Gesturing for the blonde to come closer, the brunette holds the phone out between them so they both can hear, both now smiling with the events that happened merely seconds ago disappearing from their minds as they focus on the tiny person on the other line.

 _A/N: bit of a twist...hope you like! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Now this is weird..I never thought I'd be knocking on my own door"

Smiling over at the blonde, Regina then waits while the young woman knocks. "I know I wanted Mia to stay here to be safe but now..I'm not so sure after our little visit from him last night..I just want her back home or at least with me, with us"

Letting out a grin, Emma then looks ahead as the door opens to reveal Zelena. Raising an eyebrow, the redhead looks between the pair. "I thought..."

"Yes but this is Regina were talking about. She wants Mia back" the blonde explains as the brunette playfully bumps her shoulder with a glare at the somewhat insult.

Stepping aside to let them in, Zelena questions. "So he isn't going to do anything?"

Scoffing, Emma closes the door behind them then looks to the brunette who purses her lips while keeping calm. Clearing her throat, Regina looks past her sister before she answers.

"It's okay, she's in her room.."

Nodding, the brunette begins."Oh well..he wanted to see her but he said he wasn't going to force anything however..he has now moved on and..is expecting another child. He showed up last night asking if Mia could at least see her sibling and had the nerve to use our history as sisters to make me feel guilty" sighing, Regina glances down.

Shaking her head, Zelena rubs her sisters shoulder. "You have nothing to be guilty about, he shouldn't be doing this"

"Yes but..what if I don't do anything and then in years to come Mia finds out she has a brother or sister like we did? We never got the chance to grow up together and knowing how our relationship is now, I really wished we had"

Quickly pulling her little sister into a hug, the redhead smiles over seeing Emma smile at the scene before her. "True..but it's still up to you. We just grew up separately because of a selfish mother. With Mia, she hasn't just got a selfish father, he's dangerous..she will understand if you decide against it. Yes she may have a moment of being angry in the future but at the end of the day she knows that you love her and that she always comes first. She even knows now what kind of man her father is.."

"Zelena's right.."

Moving back to look at the blonde but still with her sisters arm across her shoulders, Regina raises an eyebrow.

"You admitted to her about who her father really was..maybe ask her if she wants to know? At least she has the option and yes, she's young so she may say no now and change her mind when she's older but at least you wouldn't have kept anything from her" the blonde states while reaching for the woman's hand.

Nodding, the brunette inhales slowly. "I'll go tell her.."

"Do you need me to-"

Smiling a little at Emma, Regina shakes her head. "I'm okay..just don't go anywhere?"

"Of course not.." Smiling back, the blonde lifts the brunette's hand up to kiss her knuckles then releases so that she can go speak with her daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knocking lightly against the doorframe, Regina immediately smiles upon seeing her daughter sat crossed legged on her bed, unicorn sat firmly beside her while looking at one of her books. "Hey baby girl"

Grinning on sight, the small brunette shuffles over, insinuating that her mother should sit beside her. Lowering herself onto the bed, the brunette strokes the girls hair while glancing down curiously at her mini me's book. "What you got there?"

"Reading to my unicorn.." Mia states as if it were obvious.

"Oh I see. Mia, can I talk to you baby?" Holding her arms out, Regina then waits until the smaller brunette moves over before climbing onto her mother lap and into her arms. "You know how I said that Emma and I had something important to sort out?"

Nodding, the girl looks up intrigued while pursing her lips together. "It's why I'm here.."

"Yes..well the thing is..remember how I told you about your father and the reason as to why he is not around?"

"He went away..he's not a nice man..was not nice to mommy" Mia explains, understanding.

Holding onto her little girl tightly, the brunette nods. "He's come back baby..and he wants to see you..he is with someone else now and they are going to have a baby. Your father told me that he would like for you to know the baby..your brother or sister..I'm telling you because I don't want any secrets and it is up to you if you would like to see him or the baby and I promise I will always be here to protect you no matter what you decide"

Frowning in thought, the smaller brunette then smiles a little, hopeful. "A sister like Lena?"

Biting her lip, Regina smiles back. "It's possible.."

"I want to see baby mommy but not daddy" Mia announces seriously. "He hurt you so i don't wanna know"

Bringing her daughter into a hug, the older brunette grows teary as she cradles the girl's head. "I love you so much Mia and I'm so proud of you. We are going to be okay you and I. I know when we moved, it was difficult but we are settled now and won't be going anywhere I promise. The only place we will be going to is a new home for us in the city because we can't stay with Lena forever"

Burying her head into her mother's neck, the girl grips onto her top before mumbling. "What about Emma?"

Glancing down to meet dark curls, Regina raises an eyebrow in question. "What about Emma baby?"

Going quiet at her mother's response, the small brunette takes a breath before proceeding. "I have a room here mommy. See?" Pointing to where they are currently sitting, the girl lifts her head with a coy smile.

"Oh..yes..yes you do but that..we don't live here..we can't live here" gulping slightly, the brunette tries to change the subject while placing Mia back on the bed. "Why don't we get you ready so we can go back to Lena's?"

Sporting a little frown and pout, the girl watches her mother begin to pack her bag while she grabs hold of her unicorn tightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sat on her couch, Emma gradually looks towards the redhead who is staring at her while the blonde rubs her hands over her Jean clad knees. "What?"

Stepping over to the blonde, Zelena sits down beside her. "Something's bothering you..and if it's anything to do with my sister or my niece I would like to be let in on what it is?"

Sighing, Emma looks to her hands. "I don't trust him..and I know I don't have a right to say that as I don't know him but I am fully aware of what he put Regina through and I don't want the same happening again, to her or Mia. He may have changed and this whole tale of having another baby may be true but it doesn't stop me worrying and until there is proof..until I can believe it..I would much rather they stay here with me as he doesn't know where I live"

Smiling at the care the blonde is showing for her family, the redhead nods. "I don't disagree with you there..if it keeps them safe"

"You included.."

Waving a hand, Zelena shakes her head. "Don't worry about me. I would like to get back to my own bed thank you..besides it would give you both a chance to talk about the whole thing and..your current relationship. You were only technically dating and now this has happened you have practically taken over in protecting them as if they were your own family.."

"As far as I'm concerned they are.." Smiling to herself, Emma then looks to the redhead with a serious stare. "I love your sister and your niece..and I intend to do so and protect them for as long as they'll have me in their lives"

"Well then I guess I don't have to ask what your-" looking past the blonde's shoulder behind the couch, Zelena stops seeing Regina stood between the living room and kitchen wide eyed and mouth agape while holding onto Mia's hand who is stood beside her mother with a confused look as she glances between the trio.

Frowning, the blonde then realises why the redheads attention has gone elsewhere and goes a little wide eyed herself before turning to look behind the couch, meeting the brunette's eyes. Rising quickly, Zelena heads over and takes the smaller brunette's hand. "Okay Mia let's go get some ice cream from the diner..and maybe your mom and Emma can meet us there in a bit"

Nodding slowly, still confused, the girl follows her auntie out the door, leaving the two shocked women to continue staring at one another. Clearing her throat, Regina hesitantly questions. "You..erm..what you just said..you..is it true?"

Glancing down, feeling as though she has said the wrong thing, Emma quietly replies. "..yes..."

Making her way over to the couch, the brunette sits beside the blonde and touches her arm to get her attention back. Once Emma looks up, Regina smiles a little in disbelief. "Say it again..."

"What? That I see you both as family because-"

Playfully shoving the blonde, the brunette rolls her eyes. "Three words Emma!"

Grinning, the blonde responds. "I love you" reaching across and taking hold of Regina's hand, Emma adds to her announcement. "And, I love Mia as if she were mine"

Hearing the woman also speak of the love for her daughter, Regina tugs on the blonde's hand and pulls her forward before releasing her hand so she can take hold of Emma's face and kiss her. Kissing back immediately, the blonde wraps her arms behind the brunette's back in a tight yet safe hold. Breaking apart, needing air, the brunette remains close and whispers against the blonde's lips. "I love you too"

"I was hoping you'd say that"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Managing to persuade the woman into staying put, Emma cannot help but grin the following morning as she watches Regina emerge from the corridor and into the kitchen in her silk pyjama set, followed by her mini me who happily skips out having been called by her mother for breakfast. Noticing the blonde sat upon a stool drinking from a mug, the brunette raises an eyebrow at Emma's grin before slowly smiling herself. "Someone's happy this morning.."

"Maybe I am.." Lowering her mug and sliding off the stool, the blonde places her hands on her hips while looking across the counter at brunette. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

"You don't have to make me breakfast"

"I know. I want to and trust me this is a rare occasion as I normally serve the breakfast not cook it. So what would you like?"

Turning her gaze down to her daughter, Regina questions. "What do you reckon?"

Nodding in agreement, Mia grins before answering for them both. "Pancakes please"

"Alright, that I can do!" Chuckling, the blonde rounds the counter into the kitchen and runs a hand through the girls hair before leaning across and pecking the brunette's lips gaining a coy smile in return.

Helping the girl onto a stool, the brunette watches Emma at work on their breakfast. "Do you want some more coffee?"

"I got it, just sit down" winking, the blonde switches the coffee maker on and returns to the stove for the pancakes.

"Mommy do we live here now?"

Sitting down beside her daughter on a stool, Regina shakes her head. "No baby but we are staying here for a little while.."

"Oh.." The girl glances down to her lap sadly.

Looking over her shoulder, Emma questions. "Hey little lady why are you sad?"

Muttering quietly, Mia replies. "I like my room..I'm going to lose it"

"No you're not.." The blonde serves up the pancakes and sets them on the counter before lifting the girls chin. "Whether you live with Zelena, have your own place with mommy or live half way around the world, that will _always_ be your room. Promise"

Eyes widening, the small brunette shakes her head. "Not around the world!"

Chuckling, the older brunette kisses her daughter's head. "Baby we are not moving around the world but when we do find a place, it will be both be near Zelena and Emma okay?"

"I also agree with that" Emma sits opposite the pair, grabbing at the cutlery. "Otherwise I'm kidnapping you"

Giggling, the girl takes her juice with both hands to hide her face. Biting her lip on her daughter's reaction, Regina also begins on her breakfast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the bedroom to get ready for the day, Regina pulls on a deep purple dress before reaching for her phone having received a missed call. Sitting on the edge of the bed in Emma's bedroom, the brunette calls the number back straight away, knowing that it was her sister from caller ID. "Zelena?"

"Hey I just wanted to check in and give you an update from your many messages that I have received from yesterday.."

"And?" Regina runs a hand through her hair in anticipation.

"He called. Left a message saying that his girlfriend wanted to meet with you.."

"Oh..I..-" scratching her neck, the brunette is speechless.

"He left a number to call..I just didn't know whether you wanted to..I mean I know Mia said she wanted to know her sibling but obviously at the end of the day it is down to you as her mother until she is old enough"

"I know you're right but, I can't let her down. Mia is young yes but, I also know once my daughter makes up her mind on something there is no going back. Can you message me the number and I'll call him.."

"Of course but sis? Be careful. I will ring his neck if he hurts you..but that would be after Emma has her turn of course"

Smiling at the thought, Regina look to the door seeing the woman in question appear. "I know you'll both take care of me..of us. I'll speak to you soon." Hanging up the phone, the brunette watches as Emma makes her way over to the bed and sit beside her.

"Zelena?" Looking curious at the woman, the blonde rubs her arm.

"Yes. Apparently the girlfriend would like to meet with me and thinking about it, I'm going to. For Mia's sake.." Looking back to Emma, Regina pats her hand on top of the blondes currently stroking her arm.

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No. I'd rather I did this on my own..and don't worry it will be a public place just in case. I'd rather you be here..to look after Mia?"

"You know I will, you don't have to ask" smiling, the blonde gradually grins. "You know me and Mia have become quite a team.."

Chuckling, the brunette leans across and kisses the woman's cheek. "Thank you"

Wrapping her arm around Regina's shoulders, Emma hugs her close. "Not a problem"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having been given all the information from Zelena, Regina set up a meeting with the woman who would have her daughter's sibling. Stepping inside the diner in which she had grown to love as this is where she met Emma and felt safe there, the brunette scans the establishment to the back booth, finding a fellow brunette with blue eyes. Approaching warily, Regina stops by the table. "Kate?"

Glancing up towards the woman, Kate nods with a small smile. "Regina..it's nice to meet you"

Nodding slightly, the brunette slides into the seat opposite before staring at the woman. "You wanted to meet?"

"Yes I did. I wish for my child not to grow up without knowing about their sister..I have been told about your familiar past so I hope you understand"

Swallowing hard, Regina clasps her hands together within her lap before blurting out. "Did you know? What he..."

Biting her lip, Kate sighs. "Honestly? At first, no. He didn't tell me..I knew he was inside but he made out it was something petty. I found out..and I ended it. I feel awful for what he did..to you, but..I couldn't help myself. Don't get me wrong I am very guarded and knowing now that I have this child growing inside of me, I made sure he knew that if he ever did what he did to you..that would be it. I know he has a past with you but I've seen a different side..I know what he did was wrong but I cannot judge him by his past as I did not know him then..i do now and he's trying. Not that it's any consolation to you but like I stated on the phone, I'm here for our children and what they could have"

"That is why I am here. I spoke with my daughter and she is adamant that she wants no part in her father's life..however she does want to know her sibling..I hope we can come to some arrangement when the time is right for them to meet but..he can't be there.."

"He told me..and I agree if your daughter just wants to see her brother or sister that is fine. I have no war or argument against you Regina, as I hope you don't with me..I can only apologise for what has happened but then again it's not my place, it's his.."

"You're right..I'm glad we can work this out. For our children" smiling slightly, feeling a little bad for the woman, the brunette reaches for her phone. "Take my number..I know you had my sisters but this is my mobile..we can talk.."

Smiling back, relaxing, Kate nods and accepts the number. "Thank you.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing within the doorway of the girls bedroom, Emma crosses her arms as she leans against the doorframe. "Mia?"

Looking over from sitting on her bed, the small brunette smiles, prompting the blonde to walk over and sit beside her.

"Your mom had to pop out so its just us for a while okay? How about we go in the living room and put a film of your choice on? I'll even throw in some chocolate milk?"

Grinning, Mia nods enthusiastically then scurries towards the edge of the bed to climb off. "With marshmallows?"

"Of course!" Smiling back, Emma stands, pausing briefly as the girl reaches for her hand and squeezes tightly. "Anything for the princess"

Being lead out, the small brunette gives the woman a quick hug before making her way into the living room to choose a film then head to the couch to climb on and wait for Emma. Watching for a moment, the blonde smiles to herself as she prepares the drinks then sits beside the girl before reaching for the blanket on the back of the couch. Feeling Mia flop down against her, Emma wraps her arms around the girl and hugs her close. "Okay pumpkin?"

Nodding, the small brunette looks up. "Do you want to know something?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde tilts her head down close with a whisper. "What is it?"

Covering the blondes ear with her hand, Mia whispers back her confession. "I want to stay here with you and mommy forever"

Smiling in awe, Emma looks towards the girl teary before whispering back. "Do you want to know something? Me too."

 _A/N: sorry for delay I had to write another chapter for a different story and I didn't have time over the weekend it was the best weekend ever as I got to meet Lana and Rebecca! Such amazing women! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Feeling Emma's fingers lightly trace patterns along her forearm, Regina curls more into the blondes side, head rested against her shoulder as they lay in silence, both knowing soon they would have to get up.

"Emma?.."

Glancing down to the brunette while pressing a kiss to her crown, the younger woman smiles. "Yeah?"

"I think it's time for Mia and I to move into our own place. We have taken up so much of your time and it's been a couple of weeks since I met up with Kate and she has promised that he won't get involved in any way..plus I had already been looking and I've found this 2 bed place that-" pausing at feeling Emma move into a sitting position and releasing the brunette completely from her hold, Regina looks over worried.

Running a hand through her blonde locks, the younger woman sighs quietly not really knowing what to say. "..i..guess...if that's..I mean if it's what you want.." Sliding out of the bed, Emma reaches for a night shirt to go over her tank top and shorts. "I'll make a start on breakfast.."

Watching the blonde leave the room sadly, Regina pouts to herself for ruining their moment then moves off the bed to go wake Mia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lifting her head, hearing a fit of giggles, Emma gives a small smile from the kitchen seeing Mia run out as quick as she can with what appeared to be her mother chasing her.

"Mia!"

Stopping by the counter, the girl shakes her head. "not getting dressed today mommy.."

"Baby you need to, we are going out.." The brunette informs with a release of breath at having chased the girl.

"I'll stay with Emma again" the small brunette states with a grin.

"Can't kid..I'm going into work..you'll have to go with your mother..besides she will need you.." The blonde cuts in before serving the breakfast and briefly looking towards Regina.

Climbing up onto the stool, Mia pouts. "but why?"

"Because Mia we are going to go put an offer on a place for us to live in..so I need you to see it, approve it then we can get packing" the brunette explains as she sits beside her daughter, glancing awkwardly at the withdrawn Emma.

Gasping, the small girl shakes her head and crosses her arms. "Not approve!"

Watching her daughter conflicted, Regina attempts to reason with her. "Mia please..-"

On the brink of letting a few tears fall, the small brunette looks to Emma desperately while not taking any thought on what she is saying. "No! Mama tell her no!" Shutting her mouth quickly at two set of wide eyes staring at her, Mia hurries off her stool and runs to her room.

Hearing the door slam, Emma looks over towards Regina speechless. "..well..that was..."

"I'm sorry..she shouldn't have said.."

"I don't mind"

Staring across the counter at the blondes response, the brunette gulps. "Emma.."

Slamming her cutlery down, the blonde blurts out. "I don't want you to go! Or move out! You belong here with me..with Mia, your family. As far as I'm concerned this is your home. Yes it may all seem fast but I love you and Mia. I don't want to waste any time or spend another second without you here..do you know how I've felt waking up with you in the morning? Hearing Mia's footsteps run through for breakfast with the goofiest grin on her face? Or even ending our days with a joint dinner before tucking her into bed and us curling up to a film before going to bed ourselves?" Growing teary, Emma shakes her head to prevent herself getting upset.

Sliding from her stool, the older woman rounds the counter and meets the blonde, pulling her into a hug and kissing her cheek before admitting with her voice cracked. "I know how you feel because I felt it all too"

Gripping tightly to Regina's back, the blonde questions. "Then why are we getting upset and why are you even thinking about moving out?"

Chuckling against the blonde at her playful tone, the brunette shakes her head. "I don't know"

Smiling to herself, Emma begins to press a series of kisses against the woman's neck and cheek before reluctantly releasing the woman from their hug. Smiling up at the blonde, Regina quickly leans up to wipe a stray tear from the woman's face. "Better go check on Mia.."

Nodding, the blonde holds her hand out which the brunette accepts before the pair walk to the girls room and in to find the small brunette sniffling on the bed, legs dangling over the edge as she sat with her head hung.

"Mia?"

Lifting her head to meet her mother's gaze, the girl wipes her face. Making their way over, both women sit down either side with Regina taking her daughter's hand and Emma placing an arm around the girls shoulders. Running her free hand through her daughter's hair, the brunette speaks. "Baby we're not going anywhere"

Eyes lightening up in realisation, Mia looks between them. "We're staying here?"

Leaning close, Emma whispers as part of their previous conversation. " _Forever_ "

Grinning, the girl practically climbs onto the blondes lap and hugs her neck tightly. "I knew you could do it!"

Raising an eyebrow, Regina clears her throat. "Something you two would like to share?"

Looking over from pressing her cheek firmly against Emma's, Mia confesses. "I told Emma I want to stay forever and she said forever too"

Slightly confused, Regina cannot help but smile as the blonde simply smiles at her. "Okay.."

"Mia?"

Turning her head back to face the blonde, the small brunette looks curious. "Don't feel bad about just now okay? What you said..I liked it..I was shocked but in a good way. However I think your mother should have a say"

Nodding slowly, Mia takes a breath, pouts then looks across to her mother with big eyes.

Sniggering, Emma bites her lip. "Wow she so has that down.."

Pinching her daughter nose lightly, the brunette leans towards the girls face playfully before kissing her nose. "And she knows that it will work.."

Giggling, Mia eyes widen more in a comical manner as her mother draws near.

"It's fine by me"

Giving a clap, the small brunette looks back to Emma and takes hold of the woman's face with her small hands to stare directly at her. "Did you hear that _mama_?"

Smiling, the blonde nods then scoops Mia up properly before twisting her back down to the bed to tickle her, prompting Regina to grab her daughter's ankles to prevent her kicking while laughing herself.

"Oh I heard.."


	14. Chapter 14

_Warning: slight violence but nothing major!_

 **Chapter 14**

Prising the front door open, Regina steps inside and glances around the empty space. "Zelena? Hello?"

Appearing at the top of the stairs, the redhead smiles. "Hey sis, are you back now?"

"Not exactly.." The brunette smiles then looks behind her as Emma and Mia also step through the door. "Mia and I have come for the rest of our belongings..as we are moving out.."

Hurrying down the steps, Zelena raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" Looking past her sister, the redhead grins at her niece.

The small brunette lets go of the blondes hand and runs up to her auntie, being lifted up straight away into a hug. "We're moving in with mama!"

"I'm sorry what?"

Confused by the question, Mia points towards Emma. "..mama?..."

"I got that pumpkin I just..." Looking towards her sister, Zelena questions. "When did she.."

"Long story..but like she said we are moving in with Emma.."

Rubbing temple, the redhead tries to get her head around it all. "Right well..how about you pack up and then we can all have dinner..stay the night at least..as its the last time"

"That is a good idea.." The blonde agrees. "Just pass me the boxes and I'll drive them back and see you in the morning"

"Emma I meant you too.."

"Oh.."

Smiling in adoration, Regina reaches for Emma's arm and hugs into her. "That is, if you don't mind?"

"No I don't mind" smiling back, Emma keeps the brunette close.

Grinning at the pair, Mia kisses her aunt's cheek then holds her arms out towards her mother. "Mommy.."

Taking hold of the girl, the brunette nuzzles their noses then smiles as her mini me attempts to snuggle into them both while resting her small head against the blonde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sharing the wash load after dinner, Emma passes a plate across to Zelena to be dried.

"So do I need to give you the talk?"

Glancing over at the redhead, the blonde smiles. "I think we're past that stage. You know that I would never hurt them.."

Chuckling, Zelena nods. "Yes I know..just with how things are going for me, this may be the only time I'll ever get to use the talk"

"Zelena, leave her alone.."

Coming up behind the pair, Regina smiles upon the blondes face lighting up then wraps her arms around Emma's waist from behind while pressing a small kiss to her shoulder. "Mia is in bed but she is waiting on a goodnight from her mama"

"Okay then" grinning, Emma abandons the soapy water to dry her hands then quickly pecks the brunette's lips before leaving the kitchen.

Having watched the scene, Zelena bites her lip. "I would say you two are incredibly insufferable if I weren't so jealous.."

Flicking some water at her sister with a smirk, Regina then wraps an arm around the redheads shoulder. "Your time will come, look at what I had to endure to get here but I did, so will you"

Leaning into the hug, Zelena smiles sadly. "Maybe I should just become a lesbian too?"

Rolling her eyes, the younger sister releases her hold and steps away. "Like that would ever happen.." Turning towards the counter at hearing her phone ring, the brunette frowns at the ID then answers. "Kate?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laying on top on the covers beside the girl, Emma tucks her in with a smile. "So how are we doing this kid?"

"Story?" Looking innocent, Mia holds up 1 finger with a grin.

"I suppose..." Winking, the blonde reaches for a book then waits until the small brunette is cuddled into her before beginning. Half way through, Emma peers down hearing a light snore then kisses the girls head before slowly lowering her down onto her pillow. Shifting off the bed, the blonde puts the book back on the shelf then watches as Mia turns in her sleep, gripping tighter to her unicorn. Smiling to herself at how lucky she is, Emma heads towards the door to turn the light out.

"Night..mama..."

Looking over again, the blonde watches a moment as the girl remains in her position. "Night baby girl.."

Making her way back downstairs, Emma checks the kitchen to find it empty and in darkness before heading towards the living to find Zelena nursing a glass of wine. "Hey..where's Regina?"

"She had to go out..Kate called about a scan or something..Regina said she was pretty upset so she went to meet her at the diner as he is away..she has no one else.."

Frowning slightly, the blonde looks worried. "okay..I'm just gonna grab a glass and join you.." Turning back towards the kitchen, Emma gets her phone out and calls the diner. "Hey Ruby it's Emma"

 _"Oh hey! What's up? Want a takeout?"_

"No thanks, has Regina been in at all in like the past 5 minutes? Or is she there now?" Rubbing the back of her neck, the blonde leans against the counter.

 _"No. She hasn't been in. I haven't seen her since work"_

"Okay..if..if you see her can you give me a call?"

 _"Sure! Night Em"_

Hanging up with a deep breath, Emma reaches for her car keys then slips her phone in her pocket. Walking back through to the living room, the blonde pokes her head in the doorway. "Hey Zelena do you mind watching Mia for a bit? Regina forgot her phone. It was on the counter"

"Sure" giving a small wave as she flicks through the channels, Zelena sips her wine.

Rushing out the door hating that she had to lie, the blonde sets up a track on her phone to meet Regina's then drives to the house directed, praying that she is blowing this out of proportion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm..I'm sorry that I called you..but..you're the only one who get its it..you understand.."

Pacing along the floor, Regina looks across at the shaken woman with a clear blue and purple bruise making its way across the right side of her

face. "I don't know what you expect me to do..all I can advise is that you get out before he does anything worse..don't make the same mistake I did with Mia and put that baby at risk"

"But..I'm not like you..I don't have anyone else..any family. You had your sister to turn to.." Sniffling, Kate wipes her face with a small wince.

Coming to a halt, the brunette sighs. "Did he do anything else aside from your face?"

"No..he looked shocked..and angry..then walked out"

Closing her eyes briefly at how much danger even she could be in, Regina questions. "So he could be back at any minute?"

Nodding slightly, the scared woman looks down, apologising quietly. "I'm sorry..I didn't...know what else to do.."

"Well you can't stay here..we may not know each other well but even id feel guilty if I walked out and left you and your baby here..go pack a bag.." Turning away, Regina reaches for her phone but pauses at a knock on the door. Looking across to see Kate wide eyed, the brunette holds her hand out to her to stay put and motions to be quiet. Carefully heading to the front door, Regina takes a breath before hesitantly looking through the spyhole.

"Regina? It's me I can see you, open up"

Visibly relaxing, the brunette pulls the door open and hugs the blonde immediately before even granting access inside. Hugging back in relief that she is okay, Emma frowns. "Regina what's going on? Why are you here?"

Pulling back, the brunette takes hold of her hand silently and leads her inside. Following the woman's gaze, the blonde raises an eyebrow seeing Kate stood awkwardly while fiddling with her hands. "This is Kate.."

Noticing the bruise, Emma purses her lips as she can feel her anger rising. "Let me guess..he started again.."

Looking down, the brunette gives a small nod. "You must be Emma.."

Crosses her arms protectively, Regina looks to the blonde. "I told her to pack a bag..for the baby's sake.."

"Looks like I'm gonna have another guest at the apartment.."

Confused, Regina raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well he still doesn't know about where I live so if she stays there at least for tonight.." Emma explains before feeling the brunette's arms engulf her once again.

Kissing her cheek, the brunette smiles. "You're amazing you know that? Willing to help a perfect stranger for me.."

Giving a shrug, the blonde lets slip a small smile before looking seriously towards Kate. "Regina's right, pack a bag.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Swirling the wine in her glass, Regina sighs as she looks over towards her sister and Emma. "I don't know what I'm going to do..I'm sorry that I have once again dragged you into my mess.."

Reaching for the brunette hand, the blonde gives a reassuring squeeze. " _Our_ mess..we are in this together remember? and we will figure it out.."

Feeling bad, Regina takes a breath then looks to her phone at a new message. "He's contacted her, saying he came home and wants to know where she is.."

Scoffing, Emma persuades the brunette to sit with her on the couch. "Tough.."

Watching the pair, Zelena smiles then disappears upstairs to check on Mia.

"Will this ever end?"

Kissing her head, the blonde stands and takes hold of the older woman's empty glass. "It will..I will get you a top up"

Following Emma's footsteps, Regina smiles to herself at how positive the woman seems, making her love her even more. Jumping slightly at the doorbell, the brunette huffs then calls out for the blonde as she heads over. Opening the door, Regina looks momentarily angry at who is stood in front of her until she is pushed back roughly.

"Where is she?!"

"She's not here. She's gone" the brunette states coldly.

"She's gone? She's.." Slowly smirking, the brunette's ex husband stalks up to her, prompting Regina to move back until she can go no further. "Well that's great..that's..we can be together again, properly as a family! Me, you and Mia.."

Frowning, the brunette looks in disbelief. "Are you deluded? Why on earth would I go back to you when I have someone who loves me?"

"Loves you? Please..she's only in it for one thing because you're desperate to have someone in your life. That blonde bimbo is not worth it"

Glaring at the insult, Regina slaps him hard, leading to her ex grabbing at her neck and shoving her against the staircase. Having heard the commotion, Emma comes rushing through then stops at the look that the brunette is giving her. Silently coding, the blonde nods and slowly walks up behind the man and taps his shoulder.

Losing focus briefly, the ex loosens his grip on Regina and glances over his shoulder. "What do you-"

Shoving her knee forward, the brunette then slips out from under his grasp as her ex falls to the floor in pain.

"What is going on down here?"

Both women look up to the stairs to find Zelena looking wide eyed at the scene.

"Zelena keep Mia upstairs" Emma orders then reaches for the phone to call the cops. Passing it over to Regina who is rubbing her neck, the blonde reaches in the stair closet and grabs whatever she can before tying the man's wrists up, making sure it's tight enough to hurt. "Don't _ever_ come near my family again!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coming up beside Regina, Emma slips her arm over her, turning her around to give her a hug as the cops leave. "You should get checked out.."

Shaking her head as she buries into the blonde, the brunette lets out a breath. "I'm okay. Just a bit of bruising..I'm better where I am"

Approaching the pair, Zelena smiles as she rubs her sisters back. "Hey Mia is asleep again although she had a million questions as to what was going on and why she wasn't allowed downstairs"

"We will explain in the morning, it's been a long day.." Emma responds.

Letting out a yawn as she pulls away from the hug, Regina chuckles. "You could say that..I'm ready for bed..you coming up?"

Nodding, the blonde kisses her forehead. "I'll be right behind you"

Moving away, Regina slowly makes her way upstairs with another yawn then disappears from view. Turning towards the redhead, Emma reaches for her arm. "I'm so glad she has got you as a sister. Thank you for looking after her when I couldn't..and for continuing to do so"

Smiling, Zelena nods before pulling the blonde into a hug. "And thank you, for loving her the way you do"

Smiling back, the blonde pulls back then follows the brunette up to their room.

 _A/N: unexpected drama there! What will happen to Kate?_

 _P.S. If you're not already, I'm currently in the middle of another swanqueen story called Living the Dream if you want to give it a try, things are just about to get very interesting!_


End file.
